


Новейшая история

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU: Jack lives, Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Вопреки всему, Красавчик Джек выжил — не без помощи старых друзей.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2018 от команды Borderlands
> 
> Потрясающие иллюстрации к фику:  
> https://i.imgur.com/wmaK6uO.jpg  
> https://image.ibb.co/ketTXp/about_that_scar_1k_sg.png

_Не переживайте. Смерть - это то, что случается с каждым из нас.  
Кроме Красавчика Джека_

Иногда Тимоти задумывался о том, как могла бы сложиться его жизнь, не подпиши он контракт с Гиперионом.

По правде говоря, это «иногда» случалось довольно-таки часто, и как правило по вине Джека. Да что там – как правило, только по его вине и случалось, если совсем откровенно. В конце концов, именно знакомству с ним Тимоти был обязан крутым переменам в своей жизни.

Возможно, он бы мог сейчас сидеть в каком-нибудь просторном офисе на Эдене, неторопливо попивать кофе, любуясь пейзажем за окном, и самой главной его проблемой было бы успеть дописать статью к дедлайну, а о том, что творится на Пандоре, он бы узнавал из коротких заметок на новостных ресурсах – если бы это вообще его интересовало и он не пролистывал эти «новости» сразу. Да и какие там могли быть новости? Увеличилась или уменьшилась популяция скагов? Одна никому неизвестная банда психов вырезала другую никому неизвестную банду психов?

Гиперион обнаружил новое полезное ископаемое и с его помощью открыл Хранилище, где в жестоком бою был убит глава компании, Красавчик Джек?

Тимоти чертыхнулся, напряжённо провожая взглядом спины удаляющихся Искателей Хранилища в оптическом прицеле – хромающих, побитых, местами серьёзно раненых, но несомненно живых. 

Они шли медленно, что было неудивительно, поддерживая друг друга и негромко переговариваясь; чей-то хриплый, лающий смех отражался эхом от высоких скал. Из своего укрытия Тимоти слышал, как чавкали под их ногами ошмётки ракков.

Он перевёл прицел обратно на Джека и медленно выдохнул. 

Маску с его лица Искатели сорвали и забрали с собой в качестве трофея, по очереди примеряя на себя и то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы изобразить на него грубую пародию. Возможно, в другой ситуации Тимоти бы даже нашёл эти кривляния забавными, но сейчас… 

Сейчас Джек лежал на земле в неестественной позе, запрокинув голову, и на его лице, обезображенном жутким шрамом, застыл немой вопрос, как будто всё произошедшее его не столько разозлило, сколько удивило и обидело. 

Тимоти мог бы уйти.

Прямо сейчас, пока ещё не поздно, он мог бы бесшумно опустить винтовку, поднять повыше платок, скрывающий нижнюю часть лица, и исчезнуть. Скорее всего, его бы даже никто не заметил.

И никто никогда не узнал бы о том, что он был здесь. Единственный, кто был в курсе, кто сам велел ему тут быть, сейчас лежал внизу в луже собственной крови, обратив невидящий взгляд в небо, и умирал.

И Тимоти мог бы уйти и оставить его здесь, и никто бы никогда об этом не узнал. Искатели Хранилища снова стали бы героями, Пандора бы ликовала после смерти тирана, и возможно, так было бы лучше для всех.

Обо всём этом Тимоти думал уже по пути вниз, медленно спускаясь по отвесной тропе между острых камней и матерясь сквозь зубы каждый раз, когда неосторожный шаг приходился на неустойчивую опору. Не хватало только ещё свалиться в лаву, бурлившую в расщелине между скал.

Шаги Искателей стихли, но Тимоти всё равно прислушивался к каждому звуку и старался придерживаться теней, пробираясь ближе к тому месту, где раскинулся на земле Джек. Возможно, он уже умер, и было слишком поздно – возможно, Тимоти слишком долго колебался, слишком долго ждал, пока уйдут Искатели, и теперь уже не имело смысла…

Он опустился на корточки перед Джеком и задержал дыхание, медленно протянув трясущуюся руку к его шее.

И через несколько секунд рвано выдохнул и осел на землю сам, слабо, истерично рассмеявшись.

Неровный и едва ощутимый, но под его пальцами всё же уверенно бился пульс.

~*~*~

Застывшее в зените солнце нещадно палило и било по глазам. Тимоти остановился, чтобы смахнуть со лба пот и поудобнее перехватить непокладистое и почти бездыханное тело, медленно истекавшее кровью у него на руках.

– Это не займёт много времени, – процедил он сквозь зубы, передразнивая Джека. – Это будет легче лёгкого, сказал он.

Вполне ожидаемо, Джек ничего не ответил. Тимоти вздохнул и в очередной раз проверил его пульс, слегка выровнявшийся после регенерирующей сыворотки. 

– Если ты сейчас откинешься, – пригрозил он, – я… я… брошу тебя на съедение скагам, и пусть подавятся!

Угроза вышла так себе, и будь Джек в сознании, он наверняка бы долго его за это отчитывал.

Кто бы мог подумать, что всё так обернётся; ещё утром Тимоти был уверен, что не доживёт до заката, а теперь он тащил своего полуживого босса через раскалённую пустыню, проклиная всё на свете и поминутно задаваясь вопросом, почему он это делает.

Джек, конечно, формально всё ещё оставался его боссом, но если подумать, вряд ли он смог бы что-нибудь предъявить Тимоти в сложившихся обстоятельствах: для этого ему бы пришлось сначала восстать из могилы.

Хотя это было бы вполне в его духе.

– Готов поспорить, – пропыхтел он, – ты бы на моём месте… точно не поступил бы так же. Если бы там был я, ты бы меня бросил. Ты бы даже не подумал меня оттуда вытаскивать, да? 

Джек снова промолчал, и Тимоти закатил глаза.

По земле скользнула тень пролетевшего над ними ракка; свободной рукой Тимоти нащупал на поясе дробовик.

– Да и зачем тебе, – проворчал он, медленно продолжая путь. – У тебя же и так полно двойников. Одним больше, одним меньше.

Простиравшиеся перед ними пески казались бесконечными, и Тимоти в очередной раз пожалел о том, что выбрал настолько отдалённое место для жизни: между его домом и ближайшей станцией быстрого перемещения не было предусмотрено никаких коммуникаций, да и сама станция была отключена от общей сети и связана с единственной точкой, надёжно спрятанной в безлюдной пустыне. В этом, правда, Тимоти было некого винить, кроме себя: в своё время он сам постарался максимально отрезать свой дом от внешнего мира и теперь пожинал плоды собственной паранойи. 

В своё оправдание он мог только сказать, что никогда не думал, что ему придётся добираться домой с подобной… ношей.

Он снова остановился и прищурился, стараясь разглядеть знакомые камни, среди которых и должна была затаиться всеми забытая станция. 

– Между прочим, если бы ты не отозвал наши коды доступа, мы могли бы уже быть на Гелиосе, – буркнул Тимоти. – Но нет, конечно, это было бы слишком просто!.. 

Если бы у него была такая возможность, Тимоти с удовольствием отправил бы Джека одного обратно на Гелиос ещё из Ущелья Героя, и пусть бы с его окровавленным, едва дышащим телом разбирались уже сотрудники станции – это уже была бы не его забота.

Но у него такой возможности не было. В какой-то момент Джек решил, что держать открытым доступ на Гелиос с поверхности Пандоры слишком рискованно, и перекрыл канал, оставив шаттлы единственным способом сообщения между планетой и станцией. Возможно, это и было разумно, но легче от того не становилось.

– Мне было бы сейчас намного легче, во всех смыслах – ты тяжёлый, между прочим, – если бы я тебя там оставил, – пожаловался Тимоти, на мгновение сверяясь с картой на часах, чтобы убедиться, что они всё ещё идут в верном направлении. – А если бы ты выжил, я бы сказал, что… не знаю, что я пытался быть тобой? Потому что ты бы поступил точно так же? То есть, бросил бы меня там. На произвол судьбы. И голодных ракков.

Он замолчал, смирившись с тем, что его жалобы пошли по кругу.

Тень снова мелькнула по земле рядом с ними, на этот раз крупнее, чем в предыдущий. Тимоти вскинул голову и пригрозил ракку кулаком; тот негодующе крикнул и лениво махнул крыльями, поднимаясь выше: видимо, не так уж и хотел жрать.  
А жаль, мстительно подумал Тимоти. Видимо, даже пандорская фауна не хотела иметь дело с Джеком. Да и кто бы в здравом уме хотел?

С тем, что он сам явно не в здравом уме, Тимоти уже смирился. Иначе объяснить то, что он до сих пор тащил на себе Джека, не получалось.

– Когда ты придёшь в себя, – процедил он, останавливаясь, чтобы снова утереть лоб и отвести с лица волосы, которые он никак не мог – а может, просто не хотел, – подстричь. – Я рассчитываю на прибавку. На значительную прибавку. Так и запиши себе – прибавка и премия. Я это не за бесплатно делаю.

~*~*~

Дом у Тимоти был небольшой. Первое время он даже не хотел называть его домом – просто убогая покосившаяся хижина на отшибе, заброшенная и забытая.

Ну, возможно, он самую малость поспособствовал тому, чтобы она стала заброшенной и забытой, но это нюансы.

Впрочем, дело было не столько в самой хижине, сколько в ситуации в целом. Тимоти в принципе был не в восторге от перспективы застрять на Пандоре – будь на то его воля, он бы выбрал любое другое место, даже тот же Гелиос, но выбирать особо не приходилось. Контракт обязывал его являться к Джеку по первому требованию, так что более отдалённые планеты отпадали сразу: характер у Джека со временем только портился, и предсказать, как он отреагирует на промедление, было сложно, а испытывать его терпение не хотелось.

Гелиос мог бы быть идеальным вариантом, если бы лицо Тимоти не вызывало там столько вопросов. Джек, безусловно, мог бы легко с этим разобраться – пара угроз тут и там, и беспокоиться было бы не о чем, – но это подводило их к другой проблеме: Джек и сам явно не горел желанием лишний раз лицезреть своего двойника как живое напоминание об… инциденте и о том, как он выглядел до него. 

И судя по долгим взглядам, которые он кидал в его сторону при редких встречах между поручениями, Тимоти лучше было не попадаться ему под руку. В его отсутствие, видимо, у Джека не было времени задумываться над тем, что весь смысл иметь двойника сводится к тому, чтобы выглядеть идентично, и Тимоти бы предпочёл, чтобы так и оставалось.

Ему хватило одной операции, на которую он не давал согласия. Повторения не хотелось.

Поэтому после очередного задания, забросившего его на Пандору, он решил там и обосноваться: достаточно близко, чтобы не пришлось заставлять Джека ждать, и достаточно далеко, чтобы всё-таки не быть у него постоянно на виду. Он нашёл сравнительно безлюдную местность вдали от крупных поселений и городов, обмотал лицо плотным шарфом и для всех, кто его видел, стал обычным нелюдимым отшельником, очередной пропащей душой, застрявшей на этой планете.

Может, и не та жизнь, о которой он мечтал, но по крайней мере тут была нормальная гравитация.

Обычно у Тимоти уходило не так много времени, чтобы добраться до места, которое со временем он всё же стал называть домом. Даже с учётом отсоединённых от общей сети станций быстрого перемещения вся дорога редко занимала у него больше трех часов – не считая, разумеется, форс-мажорных обстоятельств вроде песчаной бури, бродячих скагов, пауков-муравьев, скифидов, ракков и прочих прелестей богатого животного мира Пандоры.

Джек, на взгляд Тимоти, вполне мог считаться форс-мажорным обстоятельством, даже несмотря на то, что к животному миру Пандоры относился весьма посредственно. Видимо, животный мир был с ним согласен, потому что других препятствий, кроме, собственно, самого Джека, им на пути так и не встретилось, что было редкостью, хоть и приятной.

Но даже без этого дорога заняла у них почти вдвое больше обычного времени. Когда Тимоти наконец устало сгрузил бессознанное тело на свой скрипучий продавленный диван (даже его он тащил меньше, угрюмо подумал Тимоти), солнце раскалённым шаром зависло над горизонтом. Скорее всего, в пустыне ещё стоял день, но в этой части Пандоры уже смеркалось.

Тимоти стянул с головы шарф, взъерошил слипшиеся волосы и тяжело опустился на пол, привалившись к дивану спиной.

И рассмеялся.

Это была истерика чистой воды, и он прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчёт, но не мог остановиться: напряжение минувшего дня давало о себе знать и требовало выхода. Он смеялся, захлебываясь смехом, и думал о том, что его жизнь похожа на сюрреалистичную комедию, и всему этому он обязан, от начала и до конца, человеку, лежавшему прямо сейчас у него на диване.

Надо было оставить его в Хранилище.

– Надо было оставить тебя там, – едва слышно прошептал Тимоти, сжавшись в комочек и пряча лицо в коленях. – Надо было… оставить тебя. 

Он почти ожидал, что сейчас ему в затылок упрётся дуло пистолета, и Джек, откашлявшись, угрожающе переспросит, что он имел в виду. Это было бы идеальным завершающим штрихом этого дня, этой… картины, да что там – всей его жизни, пожалуй. И это Тимоти говорил как писатель.

Но Джек не спешил приходить в сознание, несмотря на то, что сейчас было самое время это сделать – именно сейчас, когда долгий путь остался позади, словно в насмешку над своим надрывавшимся двойником.

Тимоти рвано вдохнул и разогнулся, чтобы снова проверить пульс. Дать Джеку умереть сейчас он уже не мог – слишком много было потрачено сил и времени на то, чтобы вытащить его из Хранилища, да ещё и незаметно, не оставляя за собой следов. 

Пульс был на месте. Сиплого и неровного дыхания Тимоти за стуком собственного сердца просто не слышал, но Джек определённо был жив.

Живучий ублюдок.

Что делать с ним дальше, Тимоти не представлял.

В идеале, конечно, стоило бы найти врача, вот только реализовать сейчас это было затруднительно: на Пандоре вряд ли нашлась бы хоть одна живая душа, согласная помочь Красавчику Джеку после того, к чему привели его попытки сделать планету «пригодной для жизни». Это означало, что справляться придётся собственными силами; конечно, за время, проведённое на Элписе и на Пандоре, Тимоти успел набраться опыта оказания первой помощи (преимущественно себе), но обычно это касалось не таких серьёзных и многочисленных повреждений. Не говоря уж о том, что он понятия не имел, насколько серьёзны эти повреждения.

Максимум, на что он был способен, это обработать и зашить самые глубокие раны и понадеяться, что остальное сделают за него несколько шприцов с регенеративной сывороткой.

А дальше пусть Джек сам разбирается, когда очнётся.

Тимоти снова вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, пошёл в спальню за аптечкой. Электрогенератор работал с переменным успехом, повинуясь исключительно собственным желаниям; лучше было закончить всё до того, как за окном окончательно стемнеет.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/wmaK6uO.jpg)

~*~*~

За окном было темно.

Где-то вдалеке раздавались приглушенные звуки борьбы – новая стая скагов пыталась отвоевать территорию у соплеменников; пока они были заняты друг другом, на этот счёт можно было не беспокоиться.

Тимоти повертел в руках бутылку из мутного стекла с такой же мутной жидкостью внутри и сделал долгий глоток. 

Лампочка над головой привычно заморгала. Снаружи грянул гром, и звуки скажьей драки стихли.

Первые тяжелые капли дождя медленно, словно разгоняясь, упали на землю, а затем дождь обрушился сплошной стеной. Тимоти прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, наконец позволяя себе провалиться в блаженную темноту беспамятства.

Окончательно заснуть ему не дали. До сих пор не подававший признаков жизни Джек дернулся и застонал, и сон как рукой сняло; Тимоти подскочил на месте, опрокинув открытую бутылку виски, и поспешно навис над Джеком.

Тот болезненно поморщился и приоткрыл глаза.

Тимоти думал, что был готов к чему угодно. Что Джек будет кричать? Безусловно. Крыть его матом? Вне всяких сомнений.

Что Джек уставится на него пустым взглядом, нахмурится, закашляется и в конце концов хрипло спросит:

– Ты ещё кто такой?

Нет, этого, пожалуй, Тимоти не ожидал.

Не получив ответа, Джек нахмурился сильнее и попытался сесть; Тимоти автоматически помог ему, за что получил странный взгляд и ещё одну болезненную гримасу.

Джек повертел головой, крепче стиснул зубы.

Посмотрел на свои руки, пощупал рваную рубашку, снова поднял взгляд на Тимоти – но не разъяренный, как он ожидал, а скорее раздосадованный и непонимающий.

– Впрочем, – медленно проговорил Джек, – если подумать, мне насрать, кто ты. Где я? И какого чёрта произошло?..

– Ты серьёзно? – Тимоти моргнул, чувствуя, как земля в который раз за эти несколько дней уходит у него из-под ног. Джек состроил кислую мину и осторожно коснулся своего лица; Тимоти помотал головой. – Ты… ты не помнишь… черт, ты ударился головой крепче, чем я думал.

Словно в ответ на его слова Джек вскинул руку, чтобы потрогать затылок, и тут же застонал сквозь зубы.

– Да, – процедил он. – Похоже на то.

Тимоти нерешительно присел на край дивана, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле.

Что это происходит с ним.

Должно быть, ему достался палёный виски, и он на самом деле валяется сейчас на полу, а воспалённое сознание подкидывает ему такие вот невероятные картины.

Вроде Джека, забывшего, кто он такой и настороженно наблюдавшего за каждым его движением.

– Ты не помнишь меня? – осторожно уточнил он.

– А должен? – Джек кисло посмотрел на него и прищурил слепой глаз, а потом и вовсе закрыл, раздражённо цокнув языком.

Тимоти открыл рот. Закрыл, так и не найдя слов. Попробовал ещё раз, и снова безрезультатно.

Даже если Джек не помнил его, он не мог не узнать собственное лицо.

Верно?..

– Я же, – Тимоти шумно потянул носом воздух, – то есть… ты мой… вернее, я твой… ну, – он обреченно махнул рукой перед своим лицом. 

Джек одарил его долгим, напряжённым взглядом, а затем покосился в сторону – туда, где на дверце серванта в углу комнаты висело почерневшее и потрескавшееся зеркало.

Скорее всего, он надеялся, что Тимоти этого не заметит, но вид собственного отражения Джека заметно ошеломил, и он сел прямее, повернулся к зеркалу всем корпусом, даже приоткрыл второй глаз.

– Чёрт, – пробормотал он, нерешительно поднёс руку к лицу и коснулся грубого шрама кончиками пальцев. – Какого…

Они встретились взглядами в отражении. 

Оба помятые и растрёпанные, оба в пыли и крови – но даже за многодневной щетиной Тимоти и жутким шрамом Джека угадывалось определённое сходство. Одинаковые черты лица, одинаковый разрез глаз, одинаковый изгиб рта.

Одинаковые позы, неожиданно понял Тимоти. Годы тренировок дали своё: он копировал Джека на подсознательном уровне, и это было видно по осанке, по манере держать себя, по одинаковым нервным жестам.

Джек моргнул. 

– …Мы что… близнецы? – недоверчиво уточнил он, и Тимоти нервно, почти истерично рассмеялся.

– Ты не помнишь, – выдохнул он. – Ты… чёрт, ты правда…?

Джек неуютно поерзал на диване, а затем – затем неловко похлопал Тимоти по колену. 

– Ничего личного, – пробормотал он. – Если тебе от этого станет легче, то я даже не помню, кто я такой. 

Возможно, сказались усталость и стресс минувшего дня.

Возможно, Тимоти просто решил подыграть своему разбушевавшемуся воображению.

Или просто захотел проверить, что Джек не притворяется.

Он точно не знал, что заставило его так ответить.

– Джон, – едва слышно сказал Тимоти, и повторил, чуть громче, когда Джек недовольно нахмурился, не разобрав: – Ты… тебя зовут Джон.


	2. Chapter 2

– Как же меня всё это затрахало! 

– Пожалуйста, не швыряй компьютер в окно, – монотонно отреагировал вытянувшийся на диване Тимоти, не отрываясь от своей книги. – Я не уверен, что смогу достать ещё один.

– Я тебе его в задницу запихну!

– Доставать будешь сам.

На мгновение в комнате снова воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только скрипом лопастей старого вентилятора и сердитым сопением из угла. Затем оно сменилось недовольным бормотанием, за которым последовал тяжёлый вздох, и ещё через минуту снова раздался стук клавиш. 

Тимоти перевернул страницу.

Ещё один обычный день.

Сложно было назвать точный момент, когда это стало нормой. Первые месяцы после того, как он вытащил из Хранилища еле живого Джека, Тимоти провёл в постоянном напряжении и ожидании неизбежного; Джек не помнил о своём прошлом ровным счётом ничего, и вместо того, чтобы пускаться в пространные объяснения, Тимоти позволил ему прийти в собственным – пусть и неверным – выводам. Идея вернуть Джеку старое имя и представиться его братом казалась гораздо лучше в пылу мгновения, пока в крови ещё кипел адреналин, а от усталости – тащить на себе полуживое тело из самого Эридиевого мора на лёгкую прогулку не тянуло никак – двоилось в глазах. 

И только на следующий день пришло осознание, что он своими руками создал бомбу замедленного действия.

Тимоти был уверен, что рано или поздно к Джеку вернётся память, и ему придётся сполна ответить за обман, но время шло, воспоминания так и не возвращались, и охвативший его в первый момент всеобъемлющий ужас довольно скоро себя исчерпал – такие сильные эмоции быстро выматывают и оставляют после себя только чувство усталости и обреченного смирения.

По крайней мере, врать ему приходилось не так много. Потерявший память Джек явно чувствовал себя уязвлённым и вопросов почти не задавал – за исключением их имён он спросил только о том, почему видавшая виды ветхая хижина на отшибе, которую Тимоти называл домом, явно была рассчитана на одного.

Тимоти ответил честно, хоть и уклончиво: пути разошлись, давно не общались, жили по отдельности, несчастный случай; не мог же Тимоти бросить своего брата умирать?

Как ни странно, Джек ему поверил.

– Понятия не имею, что там произошло, – пробормотал он тогда, буравя Тимоти взглядом. – Но… спасибо, что ли. 

Больше Джек ничего не спрашивал. 

Как Тимоти и ожидал, Пандора, пришедшая в себя после недавнего потрясения, ликовала. С каждым разом, когда он выбирался в город, символики с изображением Джека становилось все меньше: жители планеты крайне ответственно подошли к уничтожению всего, что напоминало о почившем тиране, и если где-то ещё и оставались нетронутые плакаты или статуи, как правило это означало всего лишь то, что до них ещё не добрались.

В свете собственных… семейных обстоятельств Тимоти никогда не упускал возможности посодействовать этой, вне всяких сомнений, высокой цели.

Если Джек до сих пор ничего не вспомнил сам, напоминать ему Тимоти не собирался, и чем меньше был риск, что он обо всём узнает, тем лучше.

– Тим, – вздохнул Джек, снова отрываясь от компьютера и потягиваясь. Он хрустнул позвоночником, покрутил головой, разминая шею, и крутанулся на стуле. – Тимми, Тимс, Тимтамс. Эй. Не игнорируй меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

– Я весь внимание, – монотонно отозвался Тимоти, закладывая страницу, на которой остановился, и захлопывая книгу. – Что?

Джек скорчил недовольную гримасу и развалился на стуле, всем своим видом демонстрируя, как он несчастен. Первое время подобный драматизм Тимоти нервировал, но в конце концов он привык и выработал иммунитет: теперь это только иногда раздражало, но уже не пугало неизвестностью.

– Никто не ценит настоящих гениев, – пожаловался Джек. – И никто не хочет связываться с фрилансерами с Пандоры. Высокомерные зазнавшиеся мудаки, они считают, что тут живут только спятившие дегенераты. 

– Ну… в чём-то они правы, – заметил Тимоти и улыбнулся уголком рта, когда Джек одарил его кислым взглядом. 

– Очень смешно. Я помираю со скуки, – простонал он, запрокинув голову и крутясь на стуле. 

Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Тимоти; подобные слова в устах Джека как правило не сулили ничего хорошего. 

И он подозревал, что уже знает, к чему ведёт Джек.

– Давай куда-нибудь сходим? 

Разумеется.

– Нет, – просто ответил Тимоти и снова раскрыл книгу, чтобы не видеть, как тут же помрачнел Джек. 

– Тимми…

– Мы уже обсуждали это. Нет.

– Мне остопиздело сидеть взаперти, – прорычал Джек, подкатившись на стуле к дивану, чтобы пнуть Тимоти по ноге. Тимоти привычно увернулся. – И ты мне не нянька!

– Напомнить тебе, что случилось в последний раз, когда ты решил мне это доказать?

Даже не поднимая головы, Тимоти чувствовал на себе прожигающий взгляд, но через несколько напряжённых секунд тишины Джек наконец выдохнул и обмяк на стуле. 

Тимоти поймал себя на том, что уже пару минут смотрит на одну и ту же строчку и не может её прочесть.

Возможно, было неправильно так поступать с Джеком. У Тимоти действительно не было никакого права его контролировать и силой удерживать дома – удивительно, что ему вообще до сих пор это удавалось и что Джек был готов его слушать.

Но отпускать Джека свободно бродить по Пандоре?

С какой стороны ни смотри, это звучало как очень плохая идея.

Разумеется, как и следовало ожидать, сам Джек на этот счёт придерживался другого мнения, по крайней мере, поначалу. Спустя примерно неделю после собственной «смерти», решив, что он достаточно освоился и пришёл в себя, он первый раз попытался выбраться из дома в надежде, что это как-то поможет ему вернуть воспоминания.

В тот раз он снова доказал своё фантастическое везение: он не наткнулся ни на диких животных, ни на психов, ни даже на зыбучие пески.

Он просто заблудился.

Учитывая обстоятельства, нашёл его Тимоти сравнительно быстро, и после этого ещё несколько недель угрюмый Джек никуда не выходил, баюкая уязвлённую гордость и свыкаясь с осознанием того, что память ему отшибло крепче, чем он ожидал: по всей видимости, он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что представляла из себя Пандора.

При этом другие его навыки, как ни странно, остались на месте. В честь этого Тимоти удалось найти приличный компьютер, к которому Джек почти немедленно прирос, вновь постигая искусство программирования. Доступ к глобальной сети, за который Тимоти поначалу переживал, он в основном использовал для фриланса и только иногда – для порнушки; впрочем, возможно, это было и неудивительно – не то, что Джек смотрел порно, разумеется, а то, что он просто не знал, как много в сети касающейся его информации. 

И даже если он и пытался что-то найти, то человека по имени Джон Лоуренс до недавнего времени всё равно не существовало.

Но разумеется, Джек, как его ни называй, не был бы Джеком, если бы после первой неудачи оставил попытки освоиться на ставшей ему совершенно незнакомой планете и смирился с ролью запертого дома программиста. 

Видимо, тяга к поиску приключений на пятую точку была у него заложена генетически.

– Можно подумать, – буркнул Джек, скрипнув зубами, – на тебя никогда не нападали молотильники. 

– Можно, – сухо усмехнулся Тимоти. – Я по крайней мере знаю, на что нужно обращать внимание, чтобы меня не застали врасплох.

– И как прикажешь это узнать мне, если я целыми днями только и делаю, что безвылазно сижу в этой дыре? – елейно осведомился Джек, а потом вдруг подскочил и закружил по комнате. – Тебе с твоей паранойей надо обратиться к мозгоправу, Тимми, пока ты не наставил в доме ловушек, которые нас обоих в конце концов прикончат!

Тимоти поперхнулся смехом.

Паранойей.

Конечно.

– Дж… Джон, – даже спустя полгода имя ложилось на язык непривычно, неправильно – возможно, потому что у Тимоти в голове он по-прежнему оставался Джеком, Красавчиком Джеком, бывшим главой Гипериона, а не Джоном, его несчастным безалаберным братом-близнецом Джоном, которым сейчас считал себя сам Джек. – Я просто… боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случится, – мягко и совершенно искренне сказал он. – Ты уже однажды чуть не умер у меня на руках. Я не хочу повторения.

Он даже не соврал – ему действительно не хотелось бы ещё раз наблюдать за тем, как Джек умирает: отчасти потому, что он, чёрт возьми, много усилий потратил на то, чтобы этого не случилось в первый раз, а отчасти…

Отчасти потому, что Джек, в общем-то, был не так уж и плох, если подумать. И раз уж ему выпал второй шанс, шанс начать всё сначала, с чистого листа… было бы обидно вот так вот его потратить.

И дело тут было вовсе не в том, что Тимоти к нему привязался, и не в том, что у него теперь не было другой семьи. Джек и семьей-то не был, на самом деле. 

Скорее, занозой в заднице.

– Ладно, – процедил Джек и бесцеремонно упал на диван – Тимоти еле успел подогнуть колени, чтобы Джек не сел ему на ноги. – Тогда расскажи, чего ещё можно ожидать от этой ссаной дыры. Молотильники и скаги – это я уже понял. Ладно. Что ещё? 

– Ну, психов можешь не опасаться, – язвительно фыркнул Тимоти. – Скорее всего, они примут тебя за своего, и вы поладите.

– Очень смешно, – скривился Джек. И почти без паузы добавил: – Кто такой Красавчик Джек?

[ ](https://image.ibb.co/ketTXp/about_that_scar_1k_sg.png)

Книга выскользнула у Тимоти из пальцев и хлопнулась на пол, как ему показалось, с оглушительным грохотом. Джек проводил её недоумённым взглядом, а затем вскинул бровь и поднял глаза на резко севшего Тимоти.

– Ну-ка, – протянул он. – Это должно быть интересно.

– Где ты… – Тимоти кашлянул – во рту неожиданно пересохло, – и нервно потёр шею. – Где ты о нём слышал?..

Джек повёл плечом и потянулся, лениво подставляя лицо вентилятору.

Тимоти почувствовал, как сердце подскочило к горлу. Если Джек начал вспоминать…

– Взломал локальную сеть какого-то города неподалёку, когда искал работу. Там была тема на форуме, где это имя употребляли как ругательство. Колись, кексик, я по глазам вижу, ты что-то о нём знаешь; что это за легендарный мудозвон и что он сделал, чтобы так прославиться?

Наверное, это могло бы быть даже смешно, если бы не было так жутко. Джек смотрел на него с ухмылкой, прищурившись поверх очков – без маски, как оказалось, зрение у него хромало, а один глаз, пересечённый шрамом, не видел вовсе, – и живым интересом, намекавшим на то, что так просто он эту тему не оставит.

Никогда в жизни Тимоти не думал, что услышит, как Джек сам себя называет мудозвоном.

– Он был… главой Гипериона, – медленно ответил он, свесившись с дивана и бережно подбирая книгу с грязного пола. 

– Гиперион, – эхом повторил Джек. – Тот самый Гиперион? Вот эта громадная хуевина в небе?

– Гелиос, – машинально поправил его Тимоти. – Да, Гелиос – штаб-квартира Гипериона. Или типа того.

Джек замолчал. Тимоти рискнул поднять на него взгляд, но Джек больше не смотрел на него – он задумчиво уставился прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом, рассеянно барабаня пальцами по облезшему подлокотнику.

– Тот самый Гиперион, который выпотрошил нашу планету? – будничным тоном уточнил он. – И ставит эксперименты на жителях?

Тимоти моргнул. Раньше таким тоном Джек говорил разве что об Искателях и угрызениями совести по поводу того, что Гиперион делает с Пандорой, не страдал; странно было даже представить, что всё дело могло быть в воспоминаниях – что без памяти о каких-то событиях из своего прошлого Джек мог придерживаться совсем иного морального компаса.

С другой стороны, Тимоти знал его уже давно, и хотя Джек всегда отличался экстравагантностью, он не всегда был безжалостным тираном. В самом начале их знакомства он всё же преследовал благие цели, выбрав для этого, впрочем, не самые благие средства.

– Ты что там, уснул? Я тебе вопрос задал, вообще-то, Тимс, – Джек ущипнул его за бедро, и Тимоти вздрогнул, раздражённо отмахиваясь. Без груза ответственности за многомиллиардную корпорацию на плечах и не обременённый явно не самым благоприятным прошлым, Джек порой вёл себя как ребёнок – и если поначалу это даже веселило, то теперь редко вызывало что-либо кроме раздражения.

– Чего ты ко мне привязался? – огрызнулся Тимоти, пиная его в ответ. – Ты же сам всё лучше всех знаешь. Да, тот самый Гиперион, какая разница?

– Такая, что корпораций много, но не у каждой имя главы превращается в нарицательное, – осклабился Джек. – Я бы даже восхитился ублюдком, если бы его стараниями мой дом не был похож на, – он неопределённо махнул рукой в воздухе, – это.

Какая ирония.

Тимоти медленно выдохнул, подбирая про себя слова. Тому, что Джек встретил упоминание о своем имени исключительно в единственном ключе и больше ничего не нашёл, верить было опасно, и что-нибудь соврать Тимоти бы не рискнул – но и всей правды по очевидным причинам раскрыть не мог.

– Ты сам всё сказал, – вздохнул он и помассировал виски. – Он… каким-то образом узнал про месторождения эридия и, да, в каком-то смысле выпотрошил планету. И ещё он искал Хранилища. И все, кто стояли у него на пути… – он провёл ребром ладони по горлу и щёлкнул языком, наглядно демонстрируя, что с ними случалось.

Джек как-то странно проследил взглядом за его движением, а затем коснулся кончиками пальцев шрама у самого подбородка. 

– Вот как, – пробормотал он, пристально – слишком пристально – глядя на Тимоти. Настолько пристально, что он не выдержал и отвёл глаза; к шраму Джека он давно привык, но повисшая в воздухе недосказанность нервировала и заставляла продумывать пути отступления. – Ты темнишь, Тимс. Ты очень, очень-очень темнишь и что-то недоговариваешь. Жопой чую.

– Ну тогда просвети меня, гений, – не выдержал Тимоти. – Да, есть вещи, о которых я не хочу говорить и предпочёл бы не вспоминать, что ещё ты хочешь услышать?

– Эй, полегче, тыковка, – Джек тут же примирительно вскинул руки вверх и состроил своё самое невинное выражение лица. Если бы Тимоти знал его не так долго, ему бы даже стало стыдно. – Мог бы сразу так и сказать – мол, Джонни, не хочу даже портить воздух разговорами об этом мудаке, у меня от него несварение и подагра. Я бы отстал. 

Тимоти закатил глаза и упрямо скрестил руки на груди, буравя Джека подозрительным взглядом, но он только похлопал его по коленке – Тим дёрнулся, скидывая его руку, – и правда поднялся со скрипнувшего дивана, хрустя позвоночником. 

– Только ещё один вопрос, – бросил он через плечо, и Тимоти обреченно застонал – разумеется, так просто Джек никогда не мог закрыть тему. Джек самодовольно ухмыльнулся, но тут же неожиданно посерьёзнел. – Откуда у меня этот шрам?

Наверное, Тимоти должен был ожидать этого вопроса, но всё равно оказался к нему не готов – до сих пор Джек ни разу об этом не спрашивал, хотя во всём остальном никогда не стеснялся тормошить Тимоти на тему своего прошлого. Но шрам, по-видимому, относился для него к разряду вещей, о которых он знать не хотел – по крайней мере, до этого момента.

– Несчастный случай, – неуверенно пробормотал Тимоти. Джек криво ухмыльнулся и снова задумчиво провёл рукой по лицу, оглаживая неровные края глубокого шрама; затем склонил голову набок и прищурился. – Джон…

– Я знаю, знаю, – отмахнулся он, чуть поморщившись. – «Воспоминания должны возвращаться постепенно, нельзя торопить процесс, лишняя информация может навредить психике», бла-бла-бла, сто раз уже слышал. И всё же.

– Ты что-то помнишь, – Тимоти почувствовал, как внутри него ухнул вниз ледяной комок страха, и медленно выпрямился, но Джек только неопределённо дёрнул плечом.

– Не-а, – он почесал лоб и поправил на носу очки, а затем подтянул к себе ногой компьютерный стул и упал на него задом наперёд, устраивая руки на спинке. – Нихуяшеньки я не помню. Просто прочитал про этого Красавчика, и эта дрянь заболела, как в плохую погоду.

Что ж. Легче от этого, пожалуй, не стало. Тимоти сглотнул и снова взвесил свои варианты.

Рассказать Джеку правду? Не вариант. Солгать? Тем более; Джек не только поймёт, но и не слезет с него живым, пока он не расколется так или иначе. 

– Мы… на него работали, – вздохнул он. – Можно сказать… именно из-за него наши пути и разошлись.

Слова давались с трудом, но Джек внимательно ловил каждое, будто пытаясь услышать не только их, но и скрытый подтекст. 

Этим он всегда здорово облегчал Тимоти задачу.

– Это его рук дело, – абсолютно без выражения констатировал он, и даже без уточнения было понятно, о чём он говорит. – И после этого мы и разошлись?

– Да, – Тимоти снова подхватил с дивана книгу с помявшимися страницами и принялся их разглаживать. – Всё было… немного сложнее, но… в общих чертах – да.

Джек кивнул, снова дёрнул плечом, словно говоря «с кем не бывает», и как ни в чём не бывало отвернулся обратно к компьютеру, бодро застучав по клавишам. В то, что ответ его действительно удовлетворил, Тимоти не верил – он был наивен, конечно, но не до такой степени. Оставалось надеяться, что серьёзный («занудный», как скорее всего охарактеризовал бы его сам Джек) разговор ему попросту наскучил, и что он выкинет его из головы, как любую другую бесполезную информацию. В противном случае его молчание означало, что он что-то задумал, а это… 

Это всегда грозило неприятностями.


	3. Chapter 3

Как правило вид Джека, занятого каким-то делом, успокаивал и вселял надежду на пару часов спокойствия, но когда эти пара часов растягивались на сутки – на долгие пандорские сутки – на смену спокойствию приходило подозрение и предчувствие грядущего пиздеца.

В этом Джек был мастак.

После разговора по душам он снова плотно засел за компьютер и вставал из-за него только для того, чтобы взять из старого холодильника бутылку пива или заварить себе кофе, когда Тимоти отказывался играть для него в мальчика на побегушках; уже то, что ему было лень тратить время на препирательства, должно было настораживать, но первый день Тимоти позволил себе просто насладиться временным затишьем и закрыл на это глаза.

Когда Тимоти проснулся утром, Джек сидел за компьютером в той же позе, в которой он оставил его вечером. На то, что он жив и даже бодрствует, намекало только количество кружек, скопившихся вокруг монитора, и меняющиеся изображения на экране.

– Ты вообще спал? – пробормотал Тимоти, потирая глаза и выбирая из кружек наименее грязную – за ночь Джек умудрился перетаскать к себе на стол все, что были в доме. 

– Отвали, – огрызнулся Джек через плечо. – Мешаешь.

Тимоти пожал плечами и поплелся в сторону кухни. 

– Будешь завтракать?

– Я сказал, отъебись!

– Нет так нет, – пробормотал себе под нос Тимоти, придирчиво разглядывая содержимое холодильника. Пора было пополнять запасы, если только они не хотели питаться одними ракковыми яйцами – уж кого в пустыне было хоть отбавляй, так это их. 

Ему, конечно, и не на такой диете доводилось перебиваться, но когда была возможность, Тимоти всё же предпочитал что-нибудь менее экзотическое. Или более, с какой стороны посмотреть – на Пандоре большая часть продуктов состояла из того, что можно было на ней встретить, и поставлялась в упаковках со слоганами, общий мотив которых сводился к «Поздравляю, ты убил это раньше, чем оно убило тебя!». 

Мелким текстом ниже обычно шло примечание, что производитель не несёт ответственности в случае смерти вследствие потребления приобретённого продукта и лишь соболезнует утрате близких.

Нет, Тимоти определённо предпочитал импортные товары. 

Он позавтракал отсыревшими хлопьями с молоком, в приступе человеколюбия – и немного из корыстного желания убедиться, что ничем опасным Джек не занят, – сделал Джеку кофе и сэндвич и выглянул в окно. Снаружи смеркалось: его «ночь» выпала на вторую половину пандорского дня, а значит, было уже не так беспощадно жарко; поскольку любые вылазки за пределы собственной хижины не обходились без плотно скрывающего лицо шарфа, он всегда старался путешествовать в темное время суток, чтобы свести к минимуму опасность свариться в своей импровизированной маскировке.

– Собрался куда-то? – рассеянно поинтересовался Джек с набитым ртом, не отвлекаясь от компьютера. Тимоти приготовился было к традиционным препирательствам и уговорам взять его с собой, но Джек снова его удивил: – Купи мне крекеров. 

Тимоти поднял на лоб защитные очки, которые уже успел нацепить под шарф, и удивлённо посмотрел на взъерошенный силуэт, обрамлённый ярким светом монитора. 

И это всё? 

Только вчера Джек ныл о том, как ему скучно сидеть взаперти, а теперь ему было лень даже оторвать задницу от компьютера? Не то, чтобы это что-то изменило – Тимоти всё равно не взял бы его с собой, Джек не умел держать язык за зубами, и жители Пандоры узнали бы его даже без маски, но сам факт.

– Ладно, – с сомнением протянул он и снова принялся обматывать голову плотной тканью. – Я скоро вернусь.

Он надеялся, что ему только показалось, как Джек на мгновение замер, когда он уходил, и как мелькнула в окне тень, когда он заводил машину; всё это вызывало дурное предчувствие.

По крайней мере, вряд ли Джек решит сбежать куда-нибудь ночью. На это даже ему должно было хватить благоразумия; конечно, отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения у него компенсировалось феерическим везением, но для того, чтобы оно работало, нужно было иметь хоть какие-то мозги, а они у Джека были, хотя пользовался он ими и крайне выборочно.

Может, он просто наконец решил отправиться спать? Или хотя бы подрочить – не то чтобы его когда-либо раньше останавливало присутствие Тимоти, к вящему огорчению последнего, но исключать и такой вариант было нельзя.

Тимоти вздохнул, поправил шарф на голове и кинул ещё один подозрительный взгляд в сторону окна. Тень мелькнула ещё пару раз, потом задержалась на минуту, и, кажется, показала ему неприличный жест; он закатил глаза и медленно выехал из-под ветхого навеса, символически укрывавшего джип от песка и ракковых испражнений.

Свет в окнах продолжал гореть.

~*~*~

На Пандоре поездка в город почти никогда не имела шансов остаться «просто поездкой в город», поэтому к тому, что она затянется больше, чем на пару часов, Тимоти был готов. Возвращался он уже засветло, и, как ни странно, даже в приподнятом духе – у небольшого поселения неподалеку от города, куда он ездил за продуктами, расплодилось чересчур много скагов, решивших отвоевать у немногочисленных жителей обжитую территорию, и за помощь с этой проблемой глава общины предлагал скромную плату, а также ящик своего лучшего виски. Виски, как ни странно, оказался действительно довольно приличным, скромной платы хватило ровно на то, что он собирался купить, а трех скагов ещё и удалось сбагрить в городе немного сумасшедшего вида кожевнику – что он собирался делать из скажьей кожи, Тимоти слабо представлял, но ему платили не за вопросы, а укрощать любопытство он научился давно.

По пути к хижине он даже почти смирился с мыслью, что вместо сна ему скорее всего придётся опять разыскивать где-нибудь Джека.

Он снова ошибался: в доме по-прежнему горел свет, а в окне то и дело мелькал силуэт, и даже с улицы было слышно игравшую внутри музыку – значит, Джеку всё-таки удалось воскресить радиоприёмник, огорчённо подумал Тимоти.

А он так старательно его убивал. Лучше было существовать без новостей и без музыки, чем мириться с музыкальными предпочтениями Джека.

Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он зашёл в дом, был полностью заваленный какими-то деталями – подозрительно знакомыми – стол. Вторым был Джек, суетившийся вокруг с блокнотом в руках.

– Это что… моя винтовка? – севшим голосом поинтересовался Тимоти, роняя пакеты с продуктами у входа и стремительно подходя к столу – Джек шикнул на него и шлёпнул по руке, когда он потянулся к оптическому прицелу, безжалостно вырванному из ствола. – Как ты… зачем… Это была одна из моих любимых!..

Джек дёрнул бровью и встал между ним и столом, уперев руки в бока. Судя по красным глазам и глубоким теням, перечертившим его лицо, он так и не спал.

– Я куплю тебе новую, – безапелляционно заявил он. – Или соберу сам. Ещё лучше. Рот захлопни, варкид залетит, – фыркнул он, щёлкнув Тимоти по подбородку.

– Какого чёрта? – нахмурился Тимоти, пытаясь отодвинуть его в сторону – разобранная винтовка представляла собой душераздирающее зрелище, но по крайней мере, насколько он мог видеть из-за плеча Джека, расчленил он её аккуратно и её ещё можно было спасти. 

Тем не менее, то, что Джек добрался до его тайника с оружием – с _хорошим_ оружием, – озадачивало и слегка пугало. 

Как и его обещание собрать новую винтовку.

– Я много думал, Тимми, – бодро, словно только этого вопроса и ждал, Джек приобнял его за плечи и махнул рукой на блестящие металлические внутренности гиперионовской винтовки. – После нашего с тобой маленького разговора я решил узнать про Гиперион побольше, и мне в голову пришло оч-чень много любопытных мыслей.

Какие мысли могли прийти ему в голову после суток без сна на одном кофеине, Тимоти боялся даже представить, но картина в любом случае вырисовывалась не радужная.

– Все эти мудаки, которые греют задницы в уютных тёплых офисах где-то на космических станциях, на самом деле нихуя не знают о том, как здесь живётся. Они только штампуют одинаковые пушки и впаривают здесь за бешеные бабки.

Тимоти с трудом проглотил нервный смех. 

– Я даже готов признать, что эта модель не так уж плоха, – неохотно буркнул Джек, постучав пальцем по сиротливо лежащей отдельно рукояти со стёршейся краской – Тимоти знал, что если взять её в руки, протёртые следы совпадут с его пальцами. – Но я мог бы сделать её лучше. 

Он прикрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул. Медленно выдохнул. Затем скинул руку Джека с плеча и покачал головой, возвращаясь за пакетами, чтобы отнести их на кухню.

– Что? Хочешь сказать, ты не веришь мне? – возмутился Джек, увязываясь за ним и немедленно зарываясь в один из пакетов, как только Тимоти водрузил их на стол. – Это не те крекеры, которые были в прошлый раз.

– Других не было, – отозвался он, игнорируя первый вопрос и убирая сухие продукты по шкафчикам на стене. Джек хмыкнул и зашуршал у него за спиной упаковкой.

– Но серьезно, – пробормотал Джек, хрустя солёным крекерами (и наверняка щедро посыпая крошками всё вокруг, отвратительно). – Я понимаю, Тимс, ты у нас хороший мальчик и не хочешь, чтобы я гулял допоздна или связался с плохой компанией, – когда Тимоти кинул на него мрачный взгляд, он невинно ухмыльнулся, являя ему свой набитый рот, и пожал плечами. – Но ты и сам видишь, что мне не место взаперти. Уж если я умудряюсь сшибать бабки с помощью этой развалюхи, – он ткнул пальцем через плечо, видимо, имея в виду компьютер, – то представь, на что я буду способен, если у меня будут ресурсы?

Тимоти затолкал стопку консервов подальше в шкафчик и тяжело оперся на столешницу. Проблема была как раз в том, что он слишком хорошо себе представлял, на что Джек способен с ресурсам и без; наверное, не стоило удивляться, что он задался этим вопросом – странно, что ему потребовалось для этого столько времени.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – поинтересовался Тимоти, разворачиваясь и складывая руки на груди. Джек закинул в рот ещё один крекер и протянул ему упаковку – Тимоти покачал головой, отказываясь. С такими разговорами кусок в горло не лез: слишком уж живо перед глазами встали их приключения в Конкордии и пресловутый поиск ресурсов.

– Я предлагаю проучить мудака, которому обязан этим, – Джек оскалился и провёл рукой перед лицом, демонстрируя кривой шрам. 

Тимоти бы рассмеялся, если бы горло не сдавило от нервного напряжения.

– Боюсь тебя разочаровывать, но он вроде как своё уже получил, – осторожно, медленно, словно ступая по минному полю, произнёс он – достаточно уклончиво, но в то же время абсолютно честно. Джеку досталось как следует, и этот разговор был лучшим тому подтверждением.

– Мало ли, что он сдох, – отмахнулся Джек. – Жил как мудак и как мудак умер – а расхлебать то, что натворил, естественно, не потрудился. Но так даже лучше! Так даже лучше – для нас. Больше простор фантазии, непаханое поле и всё такое!

– Честно говоря, я немного потерял ход твоих мыслей, – признался Тимоти. Джек хмыкнул, высыпал в рот остатки крекеров и крошки из упаковки и поднял вверх указательный палец.

– Всё просто, Тимми, – покровительственно заявил он, комкая в руках пустой пакетик и метко отправляя его в мусорку – естественно, промахнулся, и естественно, его это нисколько не расстроило. Не ему же потом прибираться. – Мы исправим ошибки, которые совершил Гиперион, и пусть этот Красавчик в гробу ворочается. Я ведь не дурак, Тимс, я догадываюсь, как получил этот шрам; может, я и не помню подробностей, но не надо быть большого ума, чтобы понимать, что этот мудак мне завидовал.

На этот раз Тимоти не выдержал и истерически рассмеялся. 

Кажется, так начинается шизофрения.

– Я просто, – попытался оправдаться он, когда Джек пригвоздил его к месту убийственным взглядом, – просто… поражаюсь твоим дедуктивным способностям.

– Ты знаешь, что я прав, – протянул Джек, выдержав паузу, и Тимоти украдкой выдохнул. Похоже, собственная фантазия – впрочем, фантазия ли? – увлекла Джека настолько, что уже ничто не могло выбить его из колеи; да что там – он говорил с такой уверенностью, что Тимоти волей-неволей и сам засомневался в том, что помнит правильную версию событий.

В конце концов, это было очень давно, и Хранилище… творило с людьми странные вещи. Почти все воспоминания, касавшиеся его, сопровождались с ощущением изменённого сознания – как очень яркий, очень реалистичный сон, который одновременно и запомнился, и ускользает сквозь пальцы, стоит попытаться сосредоточиться на деталях.

Пожалуй, Тимоти нравилось быть Искателем ровно до тех пор, пока не приходилось, собственно, открывать Хранилища. Ничего хорошего в них, как показывала практика, не происходило.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – уже спокойнее поинтересовался он. 

Джек спрятал руки в карманы, лениво улыбнулся и перекатился с носков на пятки.

– Я же уже сказал – найду недочёты в их продукции. Предложу решение – и пусть только попробуют не согласиться; добьюсь, чтобы меня взяли на работу, а дальше уже сделаю так, чтобы они заплатили за всё, что сделали с планетой. Может, это и зассанная дыра, но это наша зассанная дыра, и засирать её можем только мы, а не чинуши, которые её ближе, чем на картинках, в глаза не видели.

Интересно, отстранённо подумал Тимоти. Тяга к Гипериону и желание прибрать его к рукам были заложены у Джека на генетическом уровне?

– А если они не согласятся?

– Продам сведения об их недочётах другой компании, – Джек пожал плечами. – И всё равно останусь в выигрыше.

– А ты неплохо всё продумал, – пробормотал Тимоти, оттолкнулся от стола и пошёл обратно на улицу – ему нужен был виски, оставшийся в багажнике. Джек невозмутимо потащился за ним.

– Разумеется, иначе какой в этом смысл? Я уверен, что это будет проще пареной репы – наверняка тот Красавчик тоже это понимал, раз так меня изуродовал. Что-то мне подсказывает, что «несчастный случай» не был таким уж и несчастным.

Считать ли всё произошедшее в Хранилище на Элписе несчастным случаем или нет, Тимоти не знал, и это был, пожалуй, слишком философский вопрос для такой беседы; он открыл бутылку прямо перед открытым багажником и сделал долгий глоток – иначе он был к разговору не готов.

Джек молча протянул руку, и он передал бутылку ему.

– Мне не нравится эта идея, – честно признался Тимоти. – Гиперион – не та корпорация, которой стоит… переходить дорогу.

– Да брось ты, – Джек закатил глаза, приложился к бутылке и утер рот рукавом, возвращая её Тиму. – Они ещё внушали хоть какое-то уважение, пока у них был феерически ебанутый директор, но сейчас? Ты же больше моего шатаешься по здешним местам, кому как не тебе знать, что сейчас это не компания, а посмешище.

С этим Тимоти был не согласен: высмеивали Гиперион всегда, независимо от того, кто занимал должность главы корпорации, но за этими насмешками скрывался примешанный к презрению страх. Слишком свежи были некоторые раны, слишком долго жителей Пандоры держали в страхе, чтобы это так легко стёрлось из памяти.

– И всё-таки я бы на твоём месте с ними не связывался, – Тимоти слабо улыбнулся и отсалютовал Джеку бутылкой. – Мы и так оба уже заплатили слишком высокую цену за то, что когда-то на них работали.

– Именно об этом я и говорю, тыковка, – Джек шагнул к нему ближе, положил руки на плечи и проникновенно заглянул в глаза, хотя показалось – в самую душу. – Пора бы нам вернуть свой долг.


	4. Chapter 4

Увлечённого каким-либо делом Джека свернуть в другую сторону было практически нереально: с одной стороны, это было даже неплохо, отчасти именно этой его особенности они были обязаны своим относительно безбедным существованием – на фрилансе Джек зарабатывал не меньше, чем Тимоти получал за выполнение всевозможных поручений в режиме реального времени. 

С другой стороны, это означало, что от идеи пробраться в Гиперион Джек так и не отказался.

В течение следующей пары месяцев под удар попал почти весь арсенал оружия Тимоти, скопленный за долгие годы; первыми, разумеется, нашли упокоение в виде отдельных деталей все гиперионовские модели, но потом Джек принялся и за остальные – «ради тренировки», говорил он, хотя Тимоти подозревал, что дело тут не столько в изучении внутреннего устройства, сколько в желании распотрошить как можно больше хороших пушек.

Просто из вредности.

А может, так Джек пытался ему отомстить за то, что Тимоти не позволял ему покидать дом; во время работы над своим «проектом» он ни разу об этом не вспоминал, но кто его знает, с него бы вполне сталось насолить таким образом. 

Сложно было сказать, к чему всё это могло бы привести, но конец планам Джека пришёл неожиданно.

– Тим, – сказал Джек, вывешиваясь из окна, ведущего на террасу, и бесцеремонно тыкая устроившегося на стуле с книжкой Тимоти в плечо. – Тимс. Тимми. Тимтамс.

– Чего ещё? – недовольно буркнул он, и Джек, как ни странно, ответил – а может, просто продолжил свой монолог:

– Мне кажется, или эта хуйня в небе становится больше?

Тимоти рассеянно поднял взгляд и тут же подскочил на месте, растерянно протерев глаза.

Гелиос и правда казался значительно больше – нет, тут же поправился он. Не больше – _ближе_.

– Твою мать, – выдохнул он, потрясённо наблюдая за тем, как падает на Пандору космическая станция, с которой когда-то началась его новая жизнь.

– Твою мать, – глухо отозвался у него за спиной Джек.

Что ж, по крайней мере в этом их мнения совпадали. Тимоти рассеянно отложил книгу в сторону и поднялся на ноги; Гелиос был огромен – ничего хорошего столкновение с Пандорой не предвещало ни планете, ни самой станции. Шансов на то, что там вообще кто-то выживет, было ничтожно мало, и хотя Тимоти не мог сказать, что испытывал особую привязанность к Гелиосу или к тем, кто там жил, ему всё равно стало не по себе.

– Какого хрена, – негромко пробормотал Джек. – Как надо было проебаться, чтобы упала целая станция?..

– Хороший вопрос, – так же тихо отозвался Тимоти. До столкновения оставались считаные секунды, но казалось, что они наблюдают за происходящим в замедленной съемке; сложно было оценить, куда упадёт то, что останется от Гелиоса после входа в атмосферу, но урон наверняка будет колоссальный, даже если каким-то чудом останутся не задеты редкие города.

Воздух стал плотным; небо затянуло дымом, и на его фоне кровавое зарево пылающих обломков казалось ещё более устрашающим.

Нарастающий гул давил на уши.

Тимоти отвернулся. Джек продолжал следить до последнего, даже когда до них докатился отголосок ударной волны.

~*~*~

– Поверить не могу, что они так бездарно сгинули, – в который раз тоскливо вздохнул Джек, подкидывая в воздух магазин мэливановского пистолета. – Не могли чуть-чуть подождать?

Посуда на кухне задребезжала; несильные подземные толчки второй день раскатывались эхом по планете, напоминая о недавнем крушении. Тимоти вздохнул и отложил полуразобранную винтовку – во-первых, при тряске собирать её было неудобно, а во-вторых, Джек явно прикарманил пару небольших, но важных деталей, без которых она превращалась в обычную груду металлолома. 

Ну, или просто потерял.

– Что, тоже хотел там оказаться? – хмыкнул он, потягиваясь.

– Хотел самолично их грохнуть, – буркнул Джек, сделал вид, что собирается кинуть в него магазином, но тут же передумал, как только Тимоти подобрался и приготовился ловить. – Хотя если бы я там был – они бы не упали.

Это заявление Тимоти проигнорировал, потому что комментировать, в общем-то, было нечего: Джек и правда когда-то там был, и Гелиос и правда тогда не падал. Было ли это как-то связано, наверное, сейчас сказать уже всё равно было нельзя.

– Даже если у них осталось руководство где-нибудь ещё, акции пойдут по пизде, – снова вздохнул Джек. – Теперь нет никакого смысла под них копать. Может, так было бы и легче прибрать их к рукам – через пару месяцев их наверняка можно будет выкупить за пустую банку от пива, – но кому они теперь сдались? Никакого влияния, никаких возможностей. Чтоб им провалиться.

– Они вроде как уже.

– Тем более, – Джек сполз ниже на диване и закинул ноги на стол. – Столько работы просто в задницу.

– Да, жаль, – неискренне посочувствовал Тимоти и побарабанил пальцами по корпусу винтовки. – Что ж, раз твой проект так прискорбно завершился раньше срока, могу я получить обратно своё оружие?

Джек прищурился и демонстративно спрятал магазин в карман потертых джинсов. По мнению Тимоти, прятать магазин от коррозионной винтовки так близко к самому дорогому было по меньше мере неблагоразумно, но указывать на это не стал – отчасти из вредности, отчасти – потому что и сам когда-то таскал гранаты на поясе, так что не ему было учить других технике безопасности. 

– Не-а, – протянул Джек. – Кто сказал, что я с этим закончил? И потом, тыковка, я прекрасно знаю, что ты занычил от меня ещё хренову кучу клёвого оружия. Не жмотись, тебе всё равно так много не надо.

– Если бы мне было не надо, я бы давно избавился от лишнего, – огрызнулся оскорблённый Тимоти. Свою коллекцию он любил, ценил и знал, можно сказать, поимённо – может, когда-то он и не о таком мечтал, но с тех пор, как стал Искателем, оружие стало для него неотъемлемой частью жизни. 

Возможно, иногда он и правда слегка – самую малость! – перебарщивал, но подобрать хорошее оружие по руке было тяжело, и если вдруг удавалось достать что-то получше, то расставаться со старым, что служило верой и правдой, было отчаянно жалко. К тому же, к новой модели нужно было сначала пристреляться, и всегда был шанс, что какой-нибудь один недостаток перевесит все остальные достоинства; на этот случай хорошо было иметь под рукой что-то проверенное.

Да, может, оружия у него и было больше, чем нужно, но это было хорошее оружие, не заслужившее такой участи. 

Джек насмешливо вскинул брови, как будто мог прочитать его мысли; Тимоти молча показал ему неприличный жест и поднялся с дивана, демонстративно забирая недособранную винтовку с собой, подальше от его цепких рук.

– На самом деле, – Джек сел прямее и откинул голову на спинку дивана, лениво следя за ним взглядом. – Оно мне и правда ещё нужно.

– Избавь меня от своих странных эротических фантазий, я и так уже знаю о них гораздо больше, чем хотел когда-либо знать.

– Нехуй подглядывать, – лениво и без тени смущения отозвался Джек. Тимоти скорчил гримасу: конечно, историю в браузере за собой не чистил Джек, а виноват в этом был он, как всегда. – И попробуй подумать головой, я знаю, что это сложно, но я верю, у тебя получится: Гелиос рухнул, а значит…

Он выдержал паузу и свесился ещё ниже, выжидательно глядя на Тимоти снизу вверх. Про себя Тимоти мрачно пожелал ему свалиться с дивана, но вслух говорить отказался – из принципа.

– А значит… – громче повторил Джек, когда он вышел из комнаты. – Давай, Тимми, я знаю, ты можешь!

Разумеется, он догадывался, к чему клонит Джек – в конечном счёте у Джека всё так или иначе сводилось к одному: вырваться на свободу и сеять хаос в большем масштабе, потому что одной хижины ему было мало. По-видимому, на этот раз его терпение и правда подошло к концу – раньше перерывы между попытками доказать свою самостоятельность и умение выживать на Пандоре при отсутствии каких-либо навыков выживания и без малейшего понятия о том, что она из себя представляет, у него всё же были длиннее, и предлоги обычно были менее изощрённые.

– Ты не пойдёшь исследовать обломки Гелиоса, – устало сказал Тимоти, перепрятав винтовку в спальне (без особой надежды, что Джек не доберётся до неё снова, но он сделал всё, что было в его силах) и возвращаясь в комнату. Джек немедленно надулся и скрестил руки на груди, словно это могло сделать его заготовленные аргументы убедительней.

– Это был главный штаб компании, ты представляешь, сколько там должно было остаться сведений? Если у меня будет прямой доступ к уцелевшим серверам, а что-то наверняка должно было уцелеть, я смог бы…

– Я знаю, это сложно, но попробуй подумать головой, – елейным голосом передразнил его Тимоти, проходя мимо него на кухню. Джек попытался его пнуть, но промахнулся и чуть не сверзился с дивана, потеряв точку опоры. – По-твоему, ты единственный, кто додумался поживиться тем, что останется от станции?

– В этой дыре? Да, – самоуверенно фыркнул Джек и задрал подбородок. – Я уверен, что здесь на всей планете по пальцам можно пересчитать тех, кто сервер когда-нибудь в глаза видел. Остальные не узнают его, даже если он им на голову упадёт. Кому ещё они могут понадобиться?

Тимоти закатил глаза и помассировал виски. 

– Допустим, сервера и информация на них – никому, – вздохнул он. – Допустим, хотя я не сомневаюсь, что и таких желающих будет хоть отбавляй. Но это целая станция, Джон. Целая гребанная станция, ты думаешь, она сверху донизу была забита одними серверами и ценными бумагами? Там полно всего, что привлечёт всякий сброд. Если ты сунешься туда сейчас, рискуешь остаться на ужин у группы психов – в качестве главного блюда.

Молчание Джека лучше любого ответа доказало, что об этом он не подумал.

– Кроме того, там наверняка будет полно трупов, – продолжил Тимоти, вдохновившись, и даже повернулся к Джеку лицом, чтобы насладиться его кислой миной. 

– Напугал, – буркнул Джек. – Я вроде как не трепетная барышня, Тимми, что бы ты там обо мне ни думал, уж как-нибудь переживу.

– Ты не понял, – Тимоти покачал головой и невесело усмехнулся. – Там, где трупы, там и падальщики. Стаи скагов, ракков, скифиды, варкиды…

– Ладно, ладно, я понял, – Джек сердито засопел, а в его взгляде читался такой укор, словно Тимоти самолично собирался притащить всю пандорскую живность к обломкам Гелиоса. Как будто эту живность нужно было куда-то тащить. – Всё на этой планете хочет тебя убить, даже если ты уже мёртв. Класс. Отлично. И что теперь предлагаешь?

Тимоти пожал плечами, привалившись к дверному проему, ведущему на кухню.

– Если какие-то сервера с данными и уцелели при падении, то им уже ничего не сделается, – если, конечно, их не решит заблевать какой-нибудь мутировавший скаг, не обрызгает кислотой паукомуравей или просто не разберут на запчасти, добавил он про себя. – Подожди пару месяцев, пока все не утрясётся, и вперёд. 

Джек прищурился. 

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что за пару месяцев вся эта информация станет неактуальной и уже нахуй никому не будет нужна? – мрачно уточнил он. – Особенно если кто-нибудь всё же доберётся до неё первым…

– Я думал, ты тут один такой умный.

– …И продаст её кому-нибудь, кто в ней разбирается, – закончил он, смерив Тимоти недовольным взглядом. Тимоти снова пожал плечами, потому что больше предложить ему было нечего. – Да брось, Тимс. Я же тебя знаю, тебе же самому не терпится перехватить что-нибудь оттуда, ммм? Неужели ты удержишься и не поедешь проверять, что интересного можно найти в завалах?

Тимоти глубоко вздохнул и молча развернулся, оставив его слова без ответа.

Доля истины, конечно, в словах Джека и правда была: заложенные за годы жизни сначала на Элписе, а затем – на Пандоре инстинкты действительно гнали его навстречу неизвестному. Большая часть здравомыслящих жителей наверняка придёт к тем же выводам, что и он – соваться к обломкам Гелиоса до того, как там сожрут все трупы и перестанут сновать любопытные психи, не имело смысла и было попросту опасно для жизни, а значит, и особой конкуренции в разграблении руин ему бы никто не составил. Скагов и психов Тимоти не боялся – с ними как раз разобраться было бы легче всего, а с теми, кто, как и он, мог позволить себе быть уверенным в своих силах, всегда можно было попробовать договориться.

Но в то же время всё это беспокоило его меньше всего, потому что думать о возвращении на Гелиос, даже в таком виде – _особенно_ в таком виде, – было тяжело.

Что бы он ни испытывал по этому поводу, с этим местом у Тимоти было связано… много воспоминаний, и не все из них были плохими. К тому же, Гелиос в любом случае так или иначе был отправной точкой, с которой началась его новая жизнь, и возможно ему стоило обратиться по этому поводу к мозгоправу, но Тимоти был привязан к нему – пусть нездорово, пусть извращённо и с долей обречённости, но всё равно привязан.

Он никогда не мечтал о такой жизни и не хотел становиться убийцей, но всё сложилось так, как сложилось, и он старался жить дальше, а не зацикливаться на том, что пошло не так. Сожаление редко когда вело к чему-либо продуктивному и явно не лежало в основе крепкого психического здоровья.

Как бы то ни было, видеть рухнувший Гелиос ему не хотелось. 

Он надеялся, что и не придётся.

~*~*~

Иногда казалось, что Пандоре всё нипочем: что бы ни происходило на планете, она всегда оправлялась, зализывала раны и продолжала и дальше пугать неподготовленных искателей приключений жутким разнообразием форм жизни, адаптировавшейся под изменившиеся условия.

Падение Гелиоса, скорее всего, в истории выдающихся происшествий располагалось где-нибудь в конце: может, оно и произвело фурор в определённых кругах, но по сравнению с некоторыми другими бедствиями выглядело довольно бледно. Куда важнее было то, что без неспящего ока Гелиоса Пандора наконец освободилась от гнета Гипериона.

Впрочем, и то, и другое Джека мало волновало, зато его живо интересовала судьба уцелевших при падении секретных данных, логов из лабораторий и прочего цифрового барахла. Надежда на то, что он забудет эту свою идею, таяла с каждым днём: он не только не забывал, но и чем дальше, тем активнее выносил Тимоти мозг.

Тимоти стойко держал оборону почти три с лишним месяца, а потом начался сезон дождей, и он облегчённо выдохнул: дороги размыло, а видимость за пределами помещений упала настолько, что невозможно было различить даже пистолет в вытянутой руке.

Это был более чем достойный повод никуда не выходить из дома, и Джеку неохотно пришлось согласиться с тем, что в этом был смысл.

Но свои мысли он при этом не оставил, Тимоти видел по его глазам и по тому, как он нарезал круги по комнате, не находя себе места, что они ещё вернутся к этому разговору.

Тимоти не считал себя трусом, но и в том, чтобы избегать некоторых щекотливых тем, ничего позорного не видел. Подпускать Джека к базам данных Гипериона явно не стоило; даже если он не найдёт ничего о себе среди файлов, он мог вспомнить что-нибудь при виде руин, оставшихся от когда-то его любимого детища, что тоже было бы крайне не кстати.

Поэтому в первый же ясный день после пары месяцев беспросветных ливней Тимоти без предупреждения сорвался в ближайший город, наплевав на размытые дороги и заполонивших всё скифидов. Они хотя бы прикольно лопались под колёсами и вызывали у него нездоровую ностальгию по торкам – таким же омерзительным, но так же смешно взрывающимся от меткого удара.

Работы в городе было навалом, и Тимоти, которому сидеть взаперти надоело не меньше Джека (а Джек старался сделать их жизнь невыносимой из чистого принципа, чтобы Тимоти страдал не меньше его), с удовольствием набрал всевозможных поручений на несколько дней вперёд. Ничего необычного в них не было, но душу грел сам факт разнообразия после навязшей в зубах рутины.

Новости дошли до него на третий день после того, как он приехал в город.

Тимоти как раз зачистил последнее гнездо скифидов, вознамерившихся оккупировать город, и заглянул в бар, чтобы это отметить; музыкальный автомат хрипел на последнем издыхании, по десять раз зажевывая одну и ту же строчку в песне, но несколько привычных к этой какофонии завсегдатаев даже умудрялись под него танцевать.

Обычно Тимоти не слушал, о чём говорят другие посетители – разговоры в барах традиционно сводились к спорту, сексу и жалобам на жизнь, к которым относились погодные условия, нехватка денег, оружия и смысла к дальнейшему существованию. 

Об оружейных корпорациях говорили редко.

О тех, что давно исчезли, не выдержав конкуренции – и того реже.

Тимоти прислушался.

– Новый Атлас? И ты думаешь, я в это поверю? – скептически спросил голос на другом конце барной стойки. – Откуда бы ему взяться? Всё это брехня, наверняка просто какие-то мошенники-дилетанты хотят срубить побольше бабла и свалить с ним в закат. 

– В то, что Гиперион развалится, тоже никто не верил, – жарко возразил второй голос. – Если уж не стало его, почему бы не возродиться Атласу? Лично я надеюсь, что это правда. Я бы пошёл в Алые копья, говорят, там неплохо платили.

– Сказал бы я тебе, куда ты пойдёшь…

– Сам и проваливай, – огрызнулся второй. – Твоё дело, я тебя за собой тащить не собираюсь.

Спор перешёл на личности, и Тимоти потерял к нему интерес. Достаточно было и того, что он уже услышал; Атлас, значит… возвращение компании, когда-то уничтоженной и выкупленной Джеком за смешные деньги, в скором времени после падения Гелиоса и разорения Гипериона, было непохоже на случайность, а потому заслуживало внимания.

Один из спорщиков с громким стуком поставил на стойку стакан, даже не допив кислое пиво, и резко поднялся с места, направляясь к выходу. Второй выругался, залпом опустошил свой стакан и поспешил за ним.

Тимоти скосил взгляд на стойку и возле одного из стаканов увидел прямоугольный кусочек картона. Больше никто в их сторону не смотрел; подумав, что ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы просто взглянуть на него поближе, не будет, он подтянул картонку к себе.

Это оказалась визитка. Логотип Атласа, который то и дело можно было увидеть на остатках плакатов в заброшенных городах на Пандоре, угадывался безошибочно, хотя и претерпел некоторые изменения; с обратной стороны было только одно имя – _Рис_ – и электронный адрес.

Он повертел визитку в руках, а затем аккуратно вернул на место.

Дурное предчувствие тяжело ухнуло в низ живота и прочно там обосновалось.

Очень любопытно.

~*~*~

О том, что он увидит (или, точнее, чего – _кого – не_ увидит) дома, Тимоти начал догадываться ещё в баре, когда ничем, кроме мрачного предчувствия, эти подозрения были не подкреплены.

Да, возможно, Атлас и правда на пути к возрождению. Возможно, они и правда набирают новых сотрудников.

Это ещё ничего не значило. Сарафанное радио работало только в городах, вряд ли кому-нибудь пришло бы в голову блуждать по пустыне в поисках одиноких хижин и стучаться в двери, чтобы доложить скучающим жителям свежие сплетни.

И всё же в доме было пусто. Предсказуемо, но от того ничуть не легче.

Тимоти вздохнул, медленно провёл руками по лицу и сосчитал про себя до десяти. Джек не мог далеко уйти; возможно – скорее всего! – это даже не имело никакого отношения к Атласу. Просто так совпало, что безработный и изводящийся от скуки программист исчез в то же время, что появилась информация о перспективной компании, набирающей сотрудников. Просто нелепое совпадение.

А затем его взгляд наткнулся на рваный клочок бумаги на столе, придавленный видоискателем от Владоффской винтовки.

Что ж, это было даже трогательно со стороны Джека – предупредить о том, куда он отправился, рассеянно подумал Тимоти, разглядывая его корявый почерк. 

По крайней мере теперь он точно знал, куда ему ехать, чтобы расхлебывать неприятности.  



	5. Chapter 5

Когда Рис забирал из руин Гелиоса свидетельство о владении Атласом, он представлял себе это несколько… иначе.

Разумеется, он понимал, что управлять компанией, тем более с такой неоднозначной историей, как у Атласа, будет нелегко, и думал, что готов к любым сложностям, которые могут встать у него на пути. Он пережил неоплачиваемую стажировку в Гиперионе, операцию по замене руки на кибер-протез, вживление ЭХО-глаза и ЭХО-порта, несколько лет на Гелиосе (больше, чем могли похвастаться почти восемьдесят процентов сотрудников!), безумные приключения на Пандоре, голографического Джека и наконец крушение целой космической станции – всё остальное после этого точно должно было быть ему по плечу.

И не то чтобы вставшие перед ним задачи оказались непосильными, но к тому количеству документов, что скопились у него на временном столе, он всё-таки оказался не готов. 

И это в век цифровых технологий, когда вся бумажная волокита, казалось бы, должна была остаться в далёком прошлом.

Заявки, планы, акты, квитанции и сотни и тысячи других документов, требующих согласования, высились неаккуратными бессистемными стопками у него на столе, и если за день удавалось рассортировать хотя бы половину – Рис считал день успешным. Необходимо было уладить ещё очень много проблем, прежде чем Атлас сумеет вернуться на рынок, но в конце концов – Рис свято был в этом убежден, – оно будет того стоить.

Эти мысли придавали ему силы двигаться дальше, хотя он бы и предпочёл двигаться в другом направлении.

Он окинул заваленный стол тоскливым взглядом и обречённо вздохнул, проводя ладонями по лицу. Документов, к сожалению, меньше не стало, и перед глазами всё так же рябило от нескончаемых строчек текста. 

Рис даже не помнил, когда в последний раз нормально спал – кажется, ещё до того, как впервые спустился на Пандору; точно до того, как рухнул Гелиос – после него ему даже при всём желании не удавалось как следует выспаться из-за кошмаров.

Поэтому же он любезно отказался от предложения Вона устроить временную штаб-квартиру Атласа среди обломков станции: это, конечно, было бы символически иронично, но в одном из бывших атласовских поселений, давным-давно заброшенных и всеми забытых, он чувствовал себя спокойней. Там по крайней мере ничто не напоминало ему о некоторых… травмирующих событиях последних месяцев.

Дверь в кабинет резко распахнулась, ударилась о стену и протестующе заскрипела проржавевшими петлями; от порыва сквозняка шаткие стопки подписанных бумаг немедленно и беспощадно разлетелись по столу, перемешиваясь с теми, до которых у Риса ещё не дошли руки.

Он никого не ждал так поздно – все, кто занимался возрождением Атласа вместе с ним, давно разошлись спать, а кому-либо извне приходить не было никакого смысла. Первой его мыслью было, что к нему ворвался псих, и сейчас он умрёт; второй – что что-то стряслось в лагере, и его пришли предупредить. Обе эти мысли пронеслись у него в голове раньше, чем он успел поднять взгляд.

Ему повезло, что он не стал подниматься со стула, потому что иначе у него бы подкосились колени. Рис широко распахнул глаза и отшатнулся от стола, не зная, как реагировать на того, кто стоял на пороге его кабинета.

Лучше бы это и правда был псих с гранатой в руке.

– Славно у вас тут, – издевательски протянул его непрошеный посетитель до боли знакомым голосом, беззастенчиво оглядываясь по сторонам. – Я немного не так себе всё здесь представлял, но что поделать.

Рису показалось, что он забыл, как дышать. Этот голос, это лицо – происходящее стремительно начинало напоминать один из его кошмаров, и он в панике заозирался, ожидая вот-вот увидеть вокруг себя груду покореженного металла и коротящие провода вместо ставших привычными облезлых стен небольшого кабинета. Последний раз он видел это лицо подёрнутым цифровой рябью, а сейчас оно принадлежало живому человеку и не было скрыто маской – безобразный шрам, перечертивший его неровной дугой, лишь добавлял ощущения нереальности. 

Он спал. Он должен был спать. Уснул прямо у себя за столом на стопке документов, скрючившись в неудобной позе, и ему снился кошмар.

Его кошмар подошёл ко столу, бесцеремонно плюхнулся на шаткий стул, игравший роль кресла для посетителей, и уставился на него, склонив голову набок. Затем обернулся, словно пытаясь понять, на что пялится Рис, и снова посмотрел на него, высоко вскинув брови.

– Ты какой-то бледный, пацан, – подозрительно заявил он. – Ты вообще живой? Понимаешь, что я говорю? – он помахал рукой у Риса перед лицом, и Рис шумно вздохнул, вцепившись в край стола побелевшими пальцами. – Ла-а-адненько, а взрослые дома есть? А то у меня тут вроде как встреча с твоим боссом назначена, может, сбегаешь позовёшь кого-нибудь более компетентного? Всё больше пользы, чем хлопать ртом, как рыба. 

Встреча? Рис моргнул и захлопнул рот, одновременно машинально активируя ЭХО-глаз. Встреча у него и правда была назначена, правда, два дня назад, и соискатель на неё так и не явился; то, что сидевший перед ним человек о ней знал, только лишний раз убедило его в том, что он спит.

Он хотел было ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, но не успел – дверь в кабинет распахнулась второй раз, точно так же с глухим треском ударившись о стену и жалобно заскрипев, и на пороге, тяжело опираясь о косяк, возник ещё один запыхавшийся человек.

Его лицо было наспех замотано какими-то тряпками, но слишком небрежно – как только он отдышался и поднял голову, они сползли вниз, и Рис встретился взглядом с ещё одним Джеком.

Что ж, стоило отдать должное его воспалённому воображению: _таких_ кошмаров у него ещё не было.

(Зато когда-то были такие эротические сны, истерически подсказал внутренний голос, окончательно теряя связь с реальностью).

Рис перевёл взгляд с Джека, застывшего с перекошенным лицом в дверях, на Джека, сидевшего перед ним, и серьёзно задумался о том, чтобы упасть в обморок. В конце концов, раз это был сон, он мог себе позволить такую слабость, и если ему повезёт, то, возможно, она даже поможет ему проснуться.

– Ты мне не нянька, хватит за мной бегать, – огрызнулся Джек, сидевший перед ним, и тут же снова повернулся к Рису. – Ну так как, что насчёт большого босса?..

– Я… – Рис запнулся и невольно снова перевёл взгляд на Джека, оставшегося неловко стоять на пороге кабинета. У второго Джека не было ни шрама на лице, ни маски, зато были очень выразительные глаза: он широко их распахнул, выразительно посмотрел на первого Джека, затем на дверь, а затем сложил руки на груди и умоляюще посмотрел на Риса.

– Я подожду, – милостиво сказал первый Джек и вытянул перед собой ноги. – Можешь пока сделать мне кофе, кексик. 

Второй Джек выпрямился во весь рост, закатил глаза и снова состроил умильное выражение лица, которое выглядело на нём просто дико – слова «Джек» и «милый» не сочетались ни в каком виде, как ни крути. 

Но он заломил брови, снова мотнул головой на дверь и одними губами прошептал: 

– Я всё объясню.

Первый Джек, заметив направление его взгляда, подозрительно обернулся и скорчил недовольную гримасу.

– Я же сказал, мне не нужна нянька, Тимми! 

На самом деле, растерянно подумал Рис, на кошмар всё это было как-то не похоже. Обычно сны с участием Джека были тяжёлыми и тревожными и так или иначе сводились к тому, что произошло на Гелиосе; сейчас же всё больше напоминало какой-то театр абсурда. Словно он вдруг оказался участником одного из бредовых телефильмов, которые крутили на Гелиосе в дневное время в качестве наказания для бездельников, по какой-то причине решивших посмотреть телевизор в разгар рабочего дня.

– Хорошо, – медленно произнёс Рис, перебивая начавшуюся перепалку двух Джеков и перехватывая взгляд первого, раскачивающегося на стуле. – Я готов… поговорить, несмотря на то, что встреча была назначена два дня назад, – Джек собрался было возразить, но тут же захлопнул рот, нахмурился и принялся молча загибать пальцы, что-то высчитывая, – но мне нужно время подготовиться. Я вообще-то был занят, – и он красноречиво указал на заваленный бумагами стол.

Джек смерил его долгим взглядом, а затем пожал плечами и скрестил руки на груди.

– Ладно, валяй. У меня, конечно, есть дела и поважнее, чем тут рассиживать, но я согласен пойти на компромисс. Потому что я умею идти на компромиссы. Которые важны при работе в таких корпорациях. 

Определённо, театр абсурда. Рис перевёл взгляд на второго Джека – Тима? – и тот только покачал головой, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– Дальше по коридору есть кухня, – вздохнул Рис. – И кофе. Можешь… подождать там.

– А можешь не ждать, – бодро подхватил Джек, запрокидывая голову и глядя на второго Джека с самодовольной ухмылкой. – Как видишь, я могу сам…

– Я говорил не с ним, – перебил Рис, потому что какого чёрта, это его компания, его кабинет и его сон, он имел полное право вмешаться в ход событий. Джек от неожиданности едва не потерял равновесие и чуть не упал назад вместе со стулом; его замешательства хватило, чтобы второй Джек успел украдкой благодарно сложить руки в молитвенном жесте и горячо закивать, обещая объяснения в ответ на пристальный взгляд Риса.

– Уверен, ты соскучился по кофе, пока сюда добирался, – пробормотал он, цепко хватая первого Джека за плечо и почти силой выволакивая его из комнаты. – Просто… просто пройдись. А мне надо кое-что обсудить с мистером Рисом. 

– Погодите-ка, – уже в дверях Джек вдруг вцепился в проем с обеих сторон, упираясь, и сощурился, переводя взгляд с Риса на своего двойника и обратно. – Вы что, знакомы?

Возможно, если бы второй Джек на это никак не отреагировал, Рису бы удалось и самому сохранить невозмутимое выражение на лице и сказать, что они определённо не знакомы; но тот заколебался и с сомнением обернулся через плечо, не оставляя других вариантов.

– Можно и так сказать, – пробормотал Рис, и под его взглядом второй Джек втянул голову в плечи, снова разворачиваясь и продолжая выталкивать первого Джека в коридор.

– Вот это поворот, – недовольно пробурчал Джек, но руки убрал, и через мгновение дверь наконец захлопнулась, оставляя их в кабинете вдвоем.

Второй Джек тяжело вздохнул и ссутулился, не убирая руки с двери, будто ожидая, что она вот-вот снова распахнется, и надеясь ей помешать; этого промедления Рису хватило, чтобы взять себя в руки и нашарить спрятанный с обратной стороны столешницы пистолет. 

Когда двойник наконец выдохнул и развернулся с заготовленной виноватой улыбкой на лице, Рис встретил его демонстративным щелчком снятого предохранителя.

Джек замер и медленно поднял руки вверх; так же медленно улыбка сползла с его лица.

– Кажется, ты собирался что-то мне объяснить, – Рис дёрнул бровью, указывая пистолетом на стул.

– Боюсь, это долгая история, – немного нервно предупредил его Джек, подходя к стулу и осторожно на него опускаясь, точно это он, а не Рис, мог в него сейчас выстрелить.

Рис обошёл стол кругом и присел на край прямо перед Джеком.

– Какое совпадение, – сухо прокомментировал он. – А я как раз собирался сделать перерыв.

~*~*~

К тому моменту, когда Тимоти закончил рассказ, Рис забыл про пистолет и молча смотрел перед собой, держась за голову.

Всё это время. Всё это время Джек на самом деле был жив.

И абсолютно ничего не помнил.

Верилось в это с трудом, но нестыковок в рассказе Тимоти он не заметил, а съемка с видеокамер, которую он краем ЭХО-глаза смотрел во время него, показывала, что Джек и правда пришёл на кухню и теперь клевал носом над кружкой кофе.

На «старого» Джека такая покорность – недовольные гримасы и ворчание не в счёт – тоже была не похожа.

Тимоти осторожно коснулся его плеча, и когда Рис покосился на него, протянул металлическую флягу.

– Я понимаю, что это должно быть тяжело переварить, – негромко сказал он. – Я про Джека, не про виски – виски неплохой.

Рис тихо усмехнулся и отпил из фляги, не задумываясь. Фиона бы назвала его беспечным идиотом за такое безрассудство – пить неизвестно что неизвестно от кого, выглядящего как вылитый Джек, попахивало самоубийством, – но по правде говоря, в этот момент ему было всё равно, и он был готов рискнуть отравиться ради приличной выпивки. Видит небо, без выпивки всё это осознать было нереально.

– Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? – поинтересовался он, возвращая флягу. Тимоти быстро опустил взгляд и увлекся навинчиванием пробки так внимательно, словно весь мир мог подождать.

– Я увидел визитку в баре. Атласа. С твоими контактами с обратной стороны.

– А, – он удивленно вскинул брови. – Они всё-таки разошлись? Круто.

Визитки, как и объявления о поиске сотрудников, были делом несколько преждевременным – учитывая, что Атласа как такового пока ещё даже не было, – но Рис рассудил, что понадобится время, чтобы их заметили, и к тому моменту, когда кто-нибудь решится прийти по объявлению, у них уже будет, что предложить потенциальному соискателю.

Джек был первым откликнувшимся; Рис не ожидал отклика столь быстро, но после того, что рассказал Тимоти, всё встало на свои места.

– Послушай, – Тимоти глубоко вздохнул, снова крутанул крышку фляги, передумал, завинтил обратно, затем одним движением снял её, но придержал на месте большим пальцем. – Если ты позволишь нам уйти, обещаю, я придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы этого больше не повторилось.

Только после этого он зажмурился и сделал долгий глоток, прежде чем снова закрыть флягу и убрать её в сумку на поясе.

– Уйти? – непонимающе переспросил Рис.

– Да, – Тимоти кивнул и стал с преувеличенным интересом изучать свои руки. – Я не хочу неприятностей. Я просто… хочу и дальше жить спокойной жизнью. Я знаю, что он… многое натворил, – Рис с трудом сдержал нервный смех: много натворил – мягко сказано! – Но он даже не помнит об этом.

Пистолет давно остался лежать забытым на столе поверх важных бумаг, и опасения Тимоти, что он может «не позволить» им уйти, показались Рису в высшей степени забавными – после всего, что Тимоти только что рассказал, у него не осталось никаких иллюзий на счёт того, кто тут опытный наёмник, а кто – лишь недавно отпочковавшийся офисный планктон.

Не то чтобы Рис сам про себя так думал. Без малого полгода на Пандоре научили его очень многому, но всё, как говорится, познаётся в сравнении.

Отпустить их… Рис вздохнул, провёл рукой по лицу и уставился прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом.

Даже если он их отпустит, вряд ли ему самому станет от этого легче. Никто не поможет ему забыть то, что рассказал Тимоти, и то, что где-то на Пандоре живёт Красавчик Джек, который ничего не помнит о своём прошлом.

Он мог бы их отпустить, но проблемы бы это не решило.

Кроме того, предательски зашептал внутренний голос, возможно, раз уж Джек всё равно теперь был тут, он мог бы его использовать. Тимоти сказал, что некоторые навыки, несмотря на потерю памяти, Джек сохранил; возможно, вместе с навыками он сохранил и деловую жилку, которая Рису бы совсем не помешала в условиях развития молодой компании.

Да и держать Джека на виду ему было бы спокойнее. Почти как с насекомыми: как известно, хуже, чем увидеть паукомуравья, может быть только потерять его из вида. 

Тимоти смотрел на него настороженно и грустно, и Рис попытался представить себе, как бы Джек отреагировал на новости о «заваленном собеседовании» и попытки удержать его дома. Вряд ли благосклонно; за их короткую встречу у Риса сложилось впечатление, что наглость и дурной характер не имели у Джека никакого отношения к воспоминаниям.

Да, Тимоти определённо достанется только так.

Он слабо улыбнулся и вздохнул.

– Я сказал, что поговорю с ним, – он пожал плечами и покосился на дверь. На камерах было видно, что Джек по-прежнему на кухне, но он всё равно ждал подвоха. – Не знаю, что из этого получится, но… может быть, стоит дать ему ещё один шанс, если ты считаешь, что он его достоин.


	6. Chapter 6

После разговора с Тимоти Рис думал, что его не удивит уже ничто, но Джек, как и всегда, превзошёл все ожидания и едва не обеспечил ему сердечный приступ, когда на вопрос о своих целях беспечно пожал плечами, закинул ноги на стол и с ухмылкой ответил «Красавчик Джек».

– Ч-что? – поперхнулся Рис, чувствуя, как его окатило ледяной волной ужаса. Мог ли Тимоти его обмануть? Но зачем? За исключением нескольких человек никто не мог знать о том, что произошло на Гелиосе, и если голографический Джек был не в курсе, что он на самом деле жив, то живой не должен был быть в курсе о существовании своей цифровой версии, а значит, и о Рисе. Но если Джек обманул Тимоти и теперь захотел вернуть себе Гиперион…

– Красавчик Джек, – невозмутимо повторил Джек, кажется, даже не заметив, как побледнел Рис. – Хочу уделать мудака.

Мир в очередной раз за последние несколько часов перевернулся с ног на голову.

Рис уронил голову на руки и медленно выдохнул.

Если Джек – _Джон_ , поправился он, если им вместе работать, то лучше думать о нём, как о Джоне, – не издевался над ним, а просто говорил то, что на самом деле думает, то всё было ещё более запущенно, чем он ожидал, и в высшей степени иронично. О том, что он вообще знает, кто такой Красавчик Джек, Тимоти его предупредить, по-видимому, забыл.

– Довольно… интересная мотивация, – пробормотал Рис, прикусив язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь вроде «Все мы с этого начинали». Во-первых, он всё ещё не был уверен в том, что Джек не ведёт свою игру и на всякий случай не хотел его злить, а во-вторых… Это было бы не совсем честно: его история начиналась с желания подражать Джеку, а не уделать его, да и мудаком он его тогда ещё не считал. 

Джек фыркнул и недовольно скривил губы.

– Этот сраный мудак почти уничтожил планету, где я живу, и чуть не прикончил меня, – буднично пояснил он, махнув рукой перед своим лицом. Рис снова машинально проследил взглядом очертания шрама. – Нет, я, конечно, восхищаюсь его методами и целеустремлённостью, но это вопрос принципа. К тому же, он сначала напиздел всем о том, какой он герой, а потом умер как последний неудачник, так что… можно сказать, он меня разочаровал, – он развёл руками в стороны и высоко вскинул брови, словно ожидая от Риса какой-то реакции.

Рис сумел выдавить из себя только вежливую улыбку. Это всё ещё была слишком больная тема, и если сделать новую руку и глаз ему не составило труда, то некоторые раны лежали гораздо глубже.

– Если бы он был жив, я бы втоптал его в землю, – как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил Джек, и если забыть о том, что он говорил, по сути, о самом себе, то его интонации и уверенность в своих словах ничем не выдавали, что с их последней встречи хоть что-то изменилось. – Но! Так уж и быть, придётся довольствоваться тем, что я уничтожу его наследие, и мне показалось, что лучшего места, чем Атлас, для этого не найти. Думаю, гандон в могиле перевернётся, если компания, которую он уничтожил, воспрянет над его останками.

Он щёлкнул пальцами и подмигнул Рису.

Идея взять его на работу уже не казалась такой гениальной. Возможно, пытаясь выбрать меньшее из зол, Рис прогадал – лучше было бы мучиться неизвестностью, зная, что Джек жив, но не имея возможности наблюдать за ним, чем постоянно задаваться вопросом, насколько можно верить его словам.

Впрочем, что бы он ни выбрал, разница заключалась бы только в том, как скоро это сведёт его с ума.

Он снова натянуто улыбнулся и вздохнул, протягивая Джеку руку.

– До того, чтобы воспарить, нам ещё далеко, – на всякий случай предупредил он. – Но думаю, что рано или поздно мы до этого дойдём, если будем упорно работать.

– Не переживай, кексик, – почти промурчал Джек, крепко стискивая его руку, и у Риса по спине пробежали мурашки. – Теперь, когда я здесь, ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как Атлас окажется в числе лучших.

Самое пугающее, отстраненно подумал Рис, было то, что он Джеку верил.

После всего, что случилось, после всего, что он пережил – всё равно верил.

И Джек, судя по широкой ухмылке, это прекрасно чувствовал.

~*~*~

– Ладно, бро, – Вон зевнул, потягиваясь, и с любопытством покосился на Тимоти, неловко переминавшегося в углу небольшого конференц-зала за спиной у Риса. – Что за срочное собрание в такую рань? 

– Да, Рис, – Фиона облокотилась о стол и сощурилась, подозрительно окинув его взглядом. – Ты вообще спал?

– Тебя здесь даже быть не должно, – буркнул Рис. – Это только для сотрудников Атласа.

– Прогонишь меня после всего, что между нами было? Как жестоко с твоей стороны, – притворно оскорбилась она. – Но серьёзно, что стряслось? 

Август, дремавший на стуле рядом с Воном, хмыкнул в знак согласия с вопросом. Стоило признать, что пока штат сотрудников Атласа оставлял желать лучшего – формально кроме Иветт, скучающе помешивавшей кофе в картонном стаканчике, на Атлас работало ещё только около дюжины человек, по большей части выходцев из детей Гелиоса, решивших, что корпоративная жизнь в перспективе им ближе, чем более традиционное существование на Пандоре. Остальные под неожиданно чутким руководством Вона в какой-то степени выступали в качестве службы безопасности (и иногда по совместительству бухгалтерии), но узаконить свои отношения с Атласом в виде трудового контракта не спешили. Фиона, Саша и Август тоже иногда помогали, в основном распространением информации и поиском спонсоров, однако в основном появлялись просто так – поведать, как процветают дела воскресающей компании, и поделиться последними новостями.

Рис обвёл присутствующих взглядом и медленно выдохнул, а затем коротко кивнул Тимоти. Тот на мгновение напрягся, но затем расправил плечи, вышел на середину комнаты, вставая рядом с Рисом, и принялся разматывать шарф.

Не нужно было даже следить за тем, как он это делает, чтобы понять, в какой момент все увидели его лицо. Сон сняло как рукой у всех, кто был в зале; коллективный вздох смешался со скрежетом отодвигаемых стульев.

– Спокойно! – воскликнул Рис, примирительно вскидывая руки вверх и делая шаг вперёд, почти закрывая собой Тимоти – и Август, и Саша потянулись к оружию, а несколько рядовых сотрудников подскочили со своих мест, нервно поглядывая на дверь.

– Какого чёрта тут происходит? – первая спросила Фиона, сверля Тимоти тяжёлым взглядом.

– Это, – Рис переглянулся с Тимоти и попытался ободряюще ему улыбнуться, но вышло нервно; Тимоти криво усмехнулся в ответ и первым отвёл взгляд, переводя его на собравшихся в зале. – Тимоти Лоуренс. Один из двойников Джека… так сказать, «первого поколения».

– Привет, – негромко поздоровался Тимоти и неловко помахал рукой, натянуто улыбаясь.

– Джек давно умер, – резко вклинился Август и демонстративно крутанул барабан в своем револьвере. – Какой смысл оставаться его двойником?

– У меня не так чтобы был выбор, – Тимоти развёл рукам в стороны и вздохнул. – Это не цифровая маскировка, а пластическая операция – необратимая, – и он скорчил гримасу, опуская глаза. – Если кто-то попробует переделать это лицо, оно… вроде как взорвётся.

– Взорвётся, – монотонно повторила Саша. – Ага. Мы так и поверили.

– Вы поверите, – твёрдо сказал Рис. – Потому что Тимоти пришёл не один. 

– Мой брат Джон, – негромко продолжил за него Тимоти, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда, – наглядная демонстрация того, что случится, если тронуть лицо Джека.

– И где же эта демонстрация? – напряженно спросила Иветт, переглянувшись с Воном. 

– Мы решили, что это собрание стоит провести без него, – пояснил Рис, но Тимоти почти сразу его перебил, мотнув головой:

– Я попросил об этом. Джон… потерял память. Он знает о Гиперионе и о Красавчике Джеке, но не знает, что мы когда-то были его двойниками. И не узнает, – добавил он с неожиданной твёрдостью. – Если кто-нибудь скажет ему хоть слово об этом…

– Это что, – Вон сощурился, – угроза?

– Предупреждение, – тут же парировал Тимоти, даже не стушевавшись от вопроса. – Я уже однажды чуть его не потерял; Джон… всё, что у меня осталось от прошлой жизни. 

Врать у Тимоти выходило довольно-таки паршиво – часть про взрывающееся лицо была тому наглядным подтверждением, однако последние слова он произносил спокойно и уверенно, абсолютно искренне, и Рис задумался о том, как много в них правды. Что-то потянуло в груди; Джек искалечил до неузнаваемости много судеб, сложно было даже представить, каково пришлось Тимоти, и всё же он сейчас защищал его и готов был открыто угрожать любому, кому могла прийти в голову мысль раскрыть Джеку глаза на правду. 

Это вызывало одновременно жалость и уважение.

– Ладно, у меня только один вопрос, – Фиона окинула его долгим взглядом, в котором явственно читалось, что вопросов у неё на самом деле было гораздо больше. – Зачем тебе в компании двойник Джека? Да ещё и целых два? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но по-моему ты не настолько на него похож, чтобы выдать его двойников за своих. Это если вообще закрыть глаза на то, что заводить себе двойников – верх тупости. Без обид.

– Без обид, – легко согласился Тимоти и пожал плечами. – Я наемник. Бывший Искатель хранилища. Почему-то мне кажется, что эти навыки никогда и нигде не будут лишними.

– А Джон – программист, – подхватил Рис. – Очень талантливый программист, которого глупо было бы упускать. Я смотрел его резюме; поверьте мне, он… может дать Атласу очень многое. Я понимаю, что ситуация необычная, но давайте… давайте постараемся не зацикливаться на том, кто как выглядит. В конце концов, все мы когда-то работали на Джека, и они тоже – не их вина, что они застряли с такой внешностью.

Он надеялся, что его слова звучат убедительней, чем Тимоти. С одной стороны, Рис был благодарен ему за то, что он рассказал всё как есть, а с другой – несколько досадовал, что Тимоти не пришло в голову и ему выдать за правду такую версию событий. С ней смириться было бы легче, но как справедливо заметил Тимоти, Джек всё-таки был кто угодно, но только не дурак: рано или поздно он бы связал все нестыковки и сделал верные выводы, поэтому лучше было его не посвящать в такие подробности.

Рис не взялся с этим спорить. В конце концов, Тимоти жил с Джеком всё время с тех пор, как он «умер»; наверное, ему было виднее.

~*~*~

Когда все разошлись – Рис позволил им приступить к работе на пару часов позже обычного, чтобы было время переварить услышанное и привыкнуть к мысли о том, что в скором времени вместе с ними на равных будет работать Красавчик Джек (или тот, кто выглядит в точности как Красавчик Джек), – Рис тяжело вздохнул, провёл руками по волосам, уже не заботясь о том, что портит укладку, и пошёл обратно к себе в офис.

Ему нужно было выпить.

– Не слишком ли рано для этого? – с сомнением протянул Вон, вернувшийся в его офис вместе с ним. Рис щедро плеснул себе виски – «примирительный подарок» от Тимоти – и мотнул головой.

– Я ещё не ложился. Мне можно.

Вон вздохнул, проверил, что дверь плотно закрыта, и присел на край стола.

– Ты в порядке, бро? – тихо спросил он. Рис покосился на него краем глаза и залпом выпил всё, что было у него в стакане; алкоголь обжёг горло, прокатился жаром по телу и тяжело опустился в низ живота. 

– Не знаю, – честно пробормотал он, до боли стискивая пустой стакан в человеческой руке и глядя на то, как играют на стекле лучи восходящего солнца, пробивающиеся через грязное стекло кабинета. По крайней мере, у него хоть было стекло – во многих помещениях окна были криво заколочены фанерой, а где-то не было и того. – Пока не знаю.

– Ты всегда можешь им отказать, – Вон оттолкнулся от стола и подошёл ближе, осторожно забирая у него из пальцев бутылку и отставляя её в сторону. – Никто тебя за это не осудит. Не факт, что остальные смогут сработаться с таким… лицом в команде.

Рис проводил бутылку тоскливым взглядом и снова вздохнул. 

Вон не сказал этого вслух, но Рис и так прекрасно понимал, что в первую очередь он говорил о нём: культ личности Красавчика Джека после его смерти постепенно сходил на нет, его боялись, и даже самые преданные фанаты уже не так превозносили – статуя со спиленной головой где-то среди обломков Гелиоса была тому наглядным подтверждением. Но даже с учётом этого вряд ли для кого-то из них стало бы такой проблемой присутствие двойника: в Гиперионе не работали те, кто не умел быстро адаптироваться к ситуации, и когда первая оторопь прошла, неприязни во взглядах, обращённых на Тимоти, стало существенно меньше.

Но ни у кого из них Джек не сидел в голове в том смысле, как у Риса.

И никто, кроме Риса, не знал, что это не просто двойник.

– Рис, – Вон заглянул ему в лицо, непривычно серьёзно и напряжённо. – Скажи мне только одну вещь: это правда двойники?..

Рис отвёл взгляд и с преувеличенным интересом принялся изучать свой пустой стакан.

– Да, – беспечно ответил он. – Да, разумеется. Кто бы это ещё мог быть.

~*~*~

В одном Рис не прогадал: программистом Джек и правда был на вес золота и довольно бодро взял на себя управление производственным процессом. С одной стороны, Рис не знал, как на это реагировать: своими заявлениями о том, что он собирается растоптать наследство Красавчика Джека и по-настоящему возродить Пандору, Джек довольно быстро завоевал в их небольшом коллективе если не всеобщую симпатию, то как минимум индульгенцию за схожесть с «почившим» тираном, и порой Рис чувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни. Освобожденный от необходимости рулить технической стороной работы компании, он переключился на организационные вопросы, и хотя теперь у него оставалось на них больше времени и сил, он страдал от рутины и от того, что сам себе казался бесполезным.

– Но это ты держишь всю компанию на плаву, – удивился Тимоти, когда Рис поделился с ним этими мыслям как-то раз за ужином. Работы для наёмника в Атласе пока было не так много, и Тимоти, шутя (а может, и не так уж шутя), взял с него обещание назначить его главой частной армии вроде Алого Копья, если когда-нибудь она снова понадобится Атласу, а пока негласно выполнял функции личного телохранителя. – Без тебя ему бы просто негде было работать.

Рис поморщился и вяло потыкал вилкой свой кусок мяса, больше похожий на жареную подошву. 

– Всего лишь вопрос времени, – пробормотал он. – Он… талантливый программист, да, но ещё он талантливый организатор, ты сам это знаешь. Иногда я думаю, что лучше самому уступить ему это место, пока он не… ну. Ты понял.

Тимоти тяжело на него посмотрел, и Рис снова перевёл взгляд на свою тарелку.

– Он изменился, – в который раз за последние пару месяцев повторил Тимоти. – Да, у него остались его навыки и некоторые… склонности, но он забыл всё, из-за чего когда-то стал тем, кем он был. Может, он и амбициозен, как раньше, но сейчас у него совсем другие цели. Ему гораздо интересней создавать, чем разбираться с документами.

– Да, мне тоже, – сухо хмыкнул Рис, и Тимоти негромко рассмеялся.

Общаться с ним было на удивление легко. В первые дни Рис старался избегать его чуть ли не больше, чем Джека – лицо со шрамом чуть меньше напоминало знакомую маску, – но когда Тимоти, ни слова ни говоря, снова начал носить высокий шарф, скрывавший нижнюю половину лица, понял, что другие из-за его проблем страдать не должны.

Он прекрасно понимал, что несправедливо сравнивать Тимоти с Джеком, и раз уж на то пошло – сравнивать Джека-Джона с Красавчиком Джеком, которого он знал, было точно так же несправедливо. Пусть даже без воспоминаний он был так же эксцентричен, не сдерживался в выражениях и имел всё тот же дурной характер, но всё-таки это был не кровожадный тиран, державший в ужасе целую планету. К тому же, лично Рис был знаком только с искусственным интеллектом, считавшим себя Джеком, и судить по нему о личности настоящего Джека, возможно, было не совсем верно.

И всё же слышать этот голос, эти характерные интонации, знакомые приторные обращения – Рис старался вести себя профессионально, но порой это было тяжело, и он всё чаще ловил на себе долгие задумчивые взгляды Джека после каждого скомканного разговора.

В этом плане с Тимоти было легче: у него была совсем другая манера речи, совсем другой язык тела и стиль общения. 

Если Джек каждый раз напоминал Рису о кошмаре, который ему довелось пережить, то Тимоти помогал оставить его в прошлом и двигаться дальше.


	7. Chapter 7

Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и Рис, клевавший носом над очередной кипой документов, испытал острое чувство дежа-вю, увидев в дверях Джека.

– Джон, – он покосился на часы и с трудом сдержал зевок. – Что-то случилось?..

– Не знаю, – протянул Джек, на удивление осторожно закрывая за собой дверь и медленно подходя к его столу. – Но мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить, тыковка.

Рис почувствовал, как его окатило ледяной волной ужаса. Разговоры, начинавшиеся с этой фразы, никогда не сулили ничего хорошего, и за считаные мгновения у него в голове пронеслась тысяча вариантов возможного развития событий.

Что если к Джеку вернулась память, и он собирался его убить? Хотя поводов для этого вроде как не было – Рису снова пришлось напомнить себе, что цифровой Джек был не равен настоящему, и даже если искусственный интеллект в совершенстве копировал свой прототип, то живой Джек точно никак не мог заполучить его воспоминания. 

Или же он осознал, что все, кто его окружает, скрывали от него правду, и решил поквитаться, начав с Риса? Или Рис был последним в его списке, а остальные уже…

Джек подошёл к нему почти вплотную и навис над столом, с интересом разглядывая, как меняются эмоции на лице Риса.

– Да ты никак боишься меня, кексик? – озадаченно протянул он, и Рис наконец-то моргнул, прерывая зрительный контакт.

В его голосе было только удивление и никакого самодовольного удовлетворения, которое ожидал услышать Рис.

– О чём ты хотел поговорить? – Вместо ответа Рис натянуто улыбнулся и махнул рукой на стул, но Джек словно даже и не заметил и вместо этого бесцеремонно сел на край стола, прямо поверх распоряжений о поставке материалов.

– Знаешь, – он прищурился, склонил голову набок и потер подбородок, по-прежнему пристально разглядывая Риса. – Может, я и потерял память, но из ума вроде как не выжил. Не нужно держать меня за идиота, я же вижу, что что-то происходит, – и он ткнул в Риса пальцем, многозначительно замолчав.

Рис затаил дыхание. Что ответить на этот выпад, он не представлял; Тимоти говорил, что время от времени Джек пытался поймать его врасплох, надеясь выведать побольше о своём прошлом, но почему-то Рис не думал, что Джек и с ним попробует такую тактику. И ведь она работала; может, у Тимоти было больше опыта, как вести себя в таких ситуациях, или просто больше выдержки, но Рис растерялся.

Но то ли Джек этого не заметил, то ли не придал значения – и вместо того, чтобы надавить, заметив слабину, он закатил глаза и вздохнул.

– Да не ссы ты так, Ризи. Мне просто интересно, что у вас с Тимоти – я старший брат, как-никак, что бы он там ни говорил, и должен знать твои намерения. 

Пожалуй, к другим выдающимся навыкам Джека стоило отнести ещё и умение переворачивать мир вокруг с ног на голову, рассеянно подумал Рис, тихо порадовавшись, что так и не поднялся со стула. В точности как в первую их встречу в этом кабинете.

И в точности, как тогда, ситуация стремительно становилась абсурдной.

– У нас… с Тимоти?.. – глупо переспросил он, всё ещё не до конца понимая, к чему клонит Джек – была слабая надежда, что он ослышался, или что Джек имел в виду совсем не то, что обычно подразумевал такой вопрос.

– Ну не у нас же, – фыркнул Джек. – Я не идиот и не слепой, и я догадываюсь, что это как-то связано с тем, чего я не помню; моё предположение – вы встречались, расстались, причём не лучшим образом, а теперь у вас вспыхнули прежние чувства и конфетно-букетный период в полный рост. И это всё, конечно, зашибись, но я вот что хочу сказать, кексик: разобьёшь Тимми сердце – и я тебя в порошок сотру.

Угроза прозвучала совершенно искренне, со знакомыми ещё со времен объявлений на Гелиосе опасными интонациями – этот Джек слов на ветер не бросал, и если сказал, что сотрёт в порошок, значит, так и будет, – но вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Рис истерически захохотал.

Он не знал, что развеселило его больше: то, что Джек по-настоящему переживал о Тимоти и готов был его защищать не только от вполне реальных опасностей, но и от столь эфемерных проблем, как разбитого сердца, или же то, что он, кажется, всерьёз считал, что у Риса с Тимоти что-то было. Это даже было мило – а ведь когда-то Рис был уверен, что слова «Джек» и «мило» не могут сочетаться в одном предложении.

– Нет, мы вовсе не… нет. У нас с ним ничего нет. И никогда не было, – Рис снова нервно рассмеялся, качая головой. Не хватало только «и никогда не будет», но зарекаться не хотелось – слова Джека невольно подтолкнули его в направлении, о котором он обычно старался не думать, и на мгновение от всплывших в голове образов перехватило дыхание.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что он не мог со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что в этих образах рядом с ним был именно Тимоти, а не кто-то другой с его лицом.

– Ладно, – легко отозвался Джек, и Рис удивлённо моргнул – казалось, он даже не удивился столь бурной реакции и ни капли не расстроился тому, что его теория провалилась.

Вместо этого он почему–то хищно ухмыльнулся, наклонился ниже и вдруг схватил Риса за узкий галстук, наматывая его на кулак и дёргая на себя.

– Я надеялся, что ты так ответишь, – промурчал Джек и впился поцелуем в его губы.

Целовался Джек именно так, как Рис всегда себе и представлял: властно, грубо, жёстко и горячо, прикусывая его за губы и раздвигая их языком, чтобы проникнуть глубже, чтобы подчинить себе – и несмотря на то, что поза была неудобной, и ему приходилось почти до хруста выгибать шею, Рис рвано выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, машинально отвечая на поцелуй.

Он боялся Джека, он избегал его, он до сих пор иногда видел кошмары с его участием – но когда-то очень давно он ещё и любил его и мечтал об этом, прекрасно осознавая, что его мечтам не суждено сбыться.

А теперь они сбывались.

Джек негромко хмыкнул, отпустил его галстук и придержал за подбородок, а потом скользнул шершавыми пальцами по щеке, мазнул по скуле и зарылся рукой ему в волосы, удерживая на месте и направляя; Рис почувствовал, как его начинает колотить дрожь – от страха, от выброса адреналина, от нервного возбуждения, – и Джек отстранился, последний раз прикусив его за нижнюю губу.

– Что скажешь, Ризи? – выдохнул он, перебирая его волосы и слегка царапая кожу ногтям. – К тебе или ко мне?..

~*~*~

– Я знал, что у нас должна быть какая-то история, – лениво сказал Джек гораздо позже, раскинувшись на его кровати и бездумно выводя круги у него на плече, даже не глядя. – Только не был уверен, с кем ты встречался – со мной или с Тимом.

Рис лежал щекой у него на груди, чувствовал, как размеренно билось его сердце, постепенно успокаиваясь после бешеного ритма, и в который раз за ночь задавался вопросом, как так вышло.

Ему всё-таки нравилось думать, что после Гелиоса – после всего, что случилось с цифровым Джеком, – он раз и навсегда избавился от своей неуместной восторженной влюблённости, однако стоило представиться шансу – и он радостно запрыгнул к нему в кровать.

Что ж, некоторые мечты всё же сбываются, пусть и не всегда своевременно.

– Я думал на Тимми, потому что вы с ним последнее время стали не разлей вода, хотя сначала ты его тоже избегал, – продолжил Джек, которого, видимо, после секса пробило на разговоры. Вот уж чего Рис никогда не мог представить… – Да и не думаю, что я забыл бы такое, – и он широко ухмыльнулся и провёл ладонью по его рёбрам, прижимая ближе к себе.

Рис порадовался, что сейчас Джек не видел его лица, потому что боялся даже представить, какие эмоции могли на нём отражаться. 

Раньше он бы отдал за такие слова свою вторую руку.

Теперь, пожалуй, он бы отдал вторую руку за то, чтобы не думать, как сладко и болезненно сжалось от них сердце и как потеплело в груди.

Видимо, он молчал слишком долго, потому что Джек вдруг вывернулся из-под него и перевернулся на бок, приподнимаясь на локте и заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Я не помню, что между нами было, – неожиданно серьёзно сказал он, – и что я сделал, что ты так меня сторонился всё это время – но мне жаль.

Рис почувствовал комок в горле и часто заморгал, когда в глазах подозрительно защипало. 

Он даже не представлял, насколько хотел услышать извинение.

Хотя Джеку даже не за что было перед ним извиняться – не он сидел у него в мозгу непроходящей головной болью, не он им манипулировал, не он вынудил уничтожить Гелиос…

И всё равно это было важно.

– Я был тем ещё мудаком, да? – рассеянно спросил Джек, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке; Рис подался вперёд, прижимаясь к нему, и порывисто обнял за талию.

Ему не хотелось врать, но сказать Джеку правду сейчас?

Впервые с тех пор, как Джек объявился на пороге его кабинета, Рис подумал не о том, что он может сделать с ним, если узнает, а о том, что это знание может сделать с самим Джеком.

Он этого не заслужил.

– У нас… действительно была история, – глухо пробормотал он, уткнувшись Джеку в плечо. – Я бы не хотел о ней вспоминать, особенно теперь, когда она осталась в прошлом.

Джек кивнул – он не увидел этого, но почувствовал, – и пробежался пальцами вдоль его позвоночника. 

– Верно, надо жить настоящим, – согласился он, усмехаясь. – Я надеюсь, что в этот раз мы не повторим тех же ошибок, потому что мне не нужно что-то помнить, чтобы хотеть это исправить.

Это относилось не только к Рису – точно так же он говорил и о том, во что Гиперион превратил Пандору, и говорил, скорее всего, правду: он действительно хотел исправить свои прошлые ошибки и верил в то, что у него получится.

Одновременно так похоже и так не похоже на Джека.

– Я думал, что ты умер, – едва слышно признался Рис, и Джек вздрогнул – а затем прижал его к себе ещё ближе, будто успокаивая и давая убедиться в своей реальности. А ещё пару месяцев назад Рис надеялся, что всё это окажется чьей-то шуткой, и оба Джека – Джон и Тимоти – будут актёрами, или что это галлюцинация. 

– Не волнуйся, тыковка, – Джек поцеловал его в макушку, а затем заставил приподнять в голову и почти нежно поцеловал в уголок рта – Я ведь герой, а герои, как ты знаешь, не умирают.

~*~*~

– Ты никогда не думал о том, что будет, если Джек всё вспомнит? – как можно более безразлично поинтересовался Рис у Тимоти на следующее утро за завтраком, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая серую кашу у себя на тарелке. То, что им удалось разжиться собственной столовой, было просто потрясающе круто, но вот качество питания в ней пока что оставляло желать лучшего. Тем не менее, как любой хороший руководитель компании, Рис старался поддерживать все начинания Атласа на взлёте, а также подавать остальным хороший пример, и мужественно проглотил ещё ложку резиноватой овсянки.

– Спроси лучше, когда я об этом не думаю, – пробормотал Тимоти, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Разумеется, никто и не думал их подслушивать – гораздо больше шансов быть услышанными у них было бы наедине, чем в людной столовой. – А что? Ты думаешь…

– Доброе утро, тыковка, – раздалось у него прямо над ухом, и прежде, чем Рис успел как-то на это среагировать, Джек упал на стул рядом с ним и по-свойски обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе для гораздо более откровенного поцелуя, чем было прилично на публике. – Не думал, что ты так рано встаёшь; мог бы разбудить меня, чтобы утро стало по-настоящему добрым, – он поиграл бровями, широко ухмыляясь, и почти сразу же переключился на свой поднос с едой, продолжая улыбаться и мурлыкая что-то себе под нос.

Сидевший напротив Тимоти застыл на месте, как каменное изваяние.

– Ты что, кол проглотил, Тимс? – поинтересовался Джек с набитым ртом, параллельно намазывая маслом второй тост. – Не переживай, мы с Ризи вчера… поговорили, – он снова пошло усмехнулся, – И всё обсудили. Так что можешь больше не бояться, что случайно сболтнёшь чего-то лишнего, мы помирились и снова вместе и всё такое.

«Вместе». Рис отвёл глаза, не выдержав пристального взгляда Тимоти; до сих пор он думал, что у них с Джеком был просто секс – возможно, первый и последний раз, что бы там Джек ни думал по поводу их прошлого, это могли быть просто слова, чтобы затащить его в постель, – но Джек, похоже, считал иначе.

Это было… неожиданно. 

И, наверное, немного лестно.

Тимоти перевёл взгляд с него на Джека и обратно и натянуто улыбнулся, отодвигая от себя почти нетронутый поднос.

– Рад за вас, – коротко сказал он. – Что ж, пожалуй, не буду мешать вашему… воссоединению. Я как раз вспомнил, что у меня ещё есть кое-какие дела, так что… да. Хорошего дня. 

Джек проводил его цепким взглядом, а когда Рис попытался открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, остановить его, крепче сжал пальцы у него на плече.

– Кажется, тут кто-то ревнует, – протянул Джек. – Кто бы мог подумать, а. Тимми полон сюрпризов; кажется, нам с ним предстоит увлекательный разговор. 

– Не нужно, – Рис покачал головой, по-прежнему глядя на выход из столовой. – Я уверен, что он просто за тебя переживает. Я сам с ним поговорю.


	8. Chapter 8

Отыскать Тимоти не составило труда – он облюбовал полигон для испытаний нового оружия, который пока что простаивал без дела и лишь изредка кем-нибудь использовался в качестве тира.

– Тим, – Рис неуверенно застыл на пороге комнаты; Тимоти то ли не захотел отвлекаться, то ли просто сделал вид, что его не заметил, но вздохнул и обернулся только тогда, когда выпустил в манекен всю обойму пистолета-пулемета.

– Да? – непривычно прохладно и наиграно-вежливо отозвался он, складывая руки за спиной и глядя прямо перед собой. – Ты что-то хотел?

Его отстранённость совершенно неожиданно отозвалась глухой злостью внутри – Рис считал его другом и не ожидал, что их дружбе могут помешать другие отношения. Всё-таки это Тимоти не касалось; и Джек, и Рис могли решать сами за себя, и не Тимоти было судить Риса за то, что он позволил Джеку прийти к неверным выводам.

– Да, – резко ответил он, складывая руки на груди. – Хотел. Поговорить. 

– Говори, – Тимоти пожал плечами и занялся перезарядкой оружия. Рис скрипнул зубами.

– То, как ты отреагировал в столовой…

– А как ещё мне было реагировать? – изумлённо перебил его Тимоти. – Сначала ты рассказываешь мне о том, что боишься его, говоришь, что уважаешь его как сотрудника, но не можешь находиться с ним в одной комнате, что тебе снятся кошмары с ним в главной роли – а потом вы приходите на завтрак под ручку? Извини, если моё удивление вас задело!

Ещё никогда на его памяти Тимоти не срывался на повышенные тона и не говорил так резко; в памяти всплыли слова Джека, и он сделал шаг вперёд, тыкая в Тимоти указательным пальцем.

– Ты ревнуешь, – выпалил он, даже не потрудившись придать своим словам вопросительной интонации. Он был уверен, что Тимоти разозлится, но тот неожиданно побледнел, и Рис шумно вздохнул. – Ты действительно ревнуешь, он был прав!

– Конечно, ведь Джек всегда прав, – горько огрызнулся Тимоти. – Какая разница? Я просто не могу тебя понять – то ты устраиваешь собрание, чтобы предупредить всех не связываться с Джеком и не дай бог не сболтнуть лишнего про Красавчика Джека, то безрассудно пользуешься тем, что он не помнит…

– Кто бы говорил, – сердито перебил его Рис. – Мистер «я не лгу, я не договариваю», ты уверен, что у тебя есть право меня в этом обвинять? Или, – он сощурился, – может, ты надеялся, что я выберу тебя?

Тимоти дёрнулся, как от удара, и Рис немедленно прикусил язык, тут же пожалев о своих словах, но было уже поздно – Тимоти развернулся и быстро собрал всё своё оружие, разложенное на прилавке, в сумку.

– Тим, – гораздо мягче позвал он, подходя ближе и нерешительно касаясь его плеча; Тимоти скинул его руку, не оборачиваясь. – Тим, я…

– Знаешь что? Вы правы, – неожиданно сказал Тимоти, резко застегивая сумку и взваливая её на плечо. – Я устал играть в его няньку. Можете делать, что угодно, меня это не касается; совет да любовь. 

Он вышел так быстро, что Рис не успел даже подскочить к двери до того, как она с оглушительным треском захлопнулась прямо перед ним; к тому моменту, когда он выбежал на улицу, Тимоти уже нигде не было.

Что ж, он свой выбор сделал. Рис не мог сказать, что согласен с ним, но останавливать его не собирался – это действительно его не касалось. 

И он, как и Тимоти, имел полное право жить так, как он хочет, и если он хотел жить с Джеком – не в прямом смысле, пожалуй, по крайней мере, пока, – то ему не нужно было чье-то разрешение, и меньше всего он хотел слушать поучительные наставления.

~*~*~

В отношениях Джек оказался совсем не таким, как представлял себе Рис – а он, что уж там отпираться, представлял это довольно часто. Он никогда не строил иллюзий о том, что Джек будет заботливым или нежным; эгоистичным, ревнивым, властным – да, но даже в самых смелых фантазиях на большее, чем регулярный (крышесносный, разумеется, потому что какой иначе в фантазиях смысл?) секс и требование верности, Рис не рассчитывал.

На деле же он получил крайне тактильного и совершенно неожиданно – весьма навязчивого… парня? Партнёра? Любовника?

Впрочем, как бы их отношения ни назывались, их природа была очевидна, и скрывать их ни от кого Джек не собирался – публичное проявление чувств, как оказалось, для него было нормой. Довольно скоро все были в курсе, что между ними происходит, и иногда Рису казалось, что он единственный, кто к этому ещё не привык.

Сам он считал, что его нельзя в этом винить: сначала он был самым обычным рядовым сотрудником в Гиперионе и не смел даже мечтать о взаимности со стороны самого Красавчика Джека, потом считал Джека погибшим, а после знакомства с искусственным интеллектом, собранным по его образу и подобию, Джек прочно ассоциировался у него с глубокой психологической травмой. Неудивительно, что первые недели эти отношения казались ему продолжением самого абсурдного сна в его жизни.

Друзья к такому повороту событий отнеслись по-разному.

– Я знала, что этим всё закончится, – самодовольно заявила Фиона. Саша скорчила недовольную гримасу и молча протянула ей двадцатку; под недоумевающим взглядом Риса она только пожала плечами.

– Что? Я ставила на второго. У того хоть лицо не исполосовано.

– А я сразу говорила, что Рис со странностями, – фыркнула Фиона, не слушая его возмущенных возражений. – И при наличии выбора он всегда остановится на самом стрёмном варианте.

– Он вроде как мой парень, – засопел Рис, нахмурившись и складывая руки на груди. Оправдывать Джека перед друзьями было странно, но в последнее время в его жизни всё было… странно; возможно, к этому моменту уже пора было пересмотреть свое понятие нормы. 

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, бро, – с сомнением протянул Вон, покосившись на закрытую дверь кабинета – словно только недавно убежавший по делам Джек мог ворваться обратно без предупреждения.

На самом деле, мог – понятие личного пространства он игнорировал как факт, но в отделе разработки программного обеспечения возникли проблемы с настройкой будущего конвейера, и по приблизительным расчётам Риса это должно было занять его на ближайшие пару часов.

Хоть он и предпочитал теперь проводить почти всё своё свободное время, доставая Риса, к работе (и своей цели переплюнуть Красавчика Джека) он относился с прежним азартом. 

– Уверена, что знает, – хмыкнула Саша. – Он вроде как достаточно большой мальчик и наверняка в курсе про пестики и… эм… пестики.

Рис скривился, и Саша с Фионой весело рассмеялись, давая друг другу пять; Вон только покачал головой, чуть нахмурившись.

– Нет, я о том, что это… по-моему, не очень честно, – сказал он. – Он ведь даже не помнит, кто такой Красавчик Джек, и не знает, что он его двойник, – и он снова многозначительно посмотрел на Риса, как будто видел его насквозь и до сих пор не верил, что это действительно всего лишь двойник. Иногда от проницательности Вона у Риса по спине пробегали мурашки. – И о твоей… истории с ним…

– Ты думаешь, я его использую? – резко перебил его Рис. – По-твоему, я с ним только потому, что он выглядит как Джек, которым я когда-то восхищался?

– Он даже не так уж и похож на Джека, – поддержала его Саша. – Я всё ещё считаю, что тот парень, Тим, похож на него гораздо больше. Я потому на него и ставила.

Ну, или не поддержала.

Рис вздохнул и потер переносицу. В любом случае ему не хотелось говорить ни с кем на эту тему – он ничего не мог сказать в своё оправдание, не выдавая всей правды, и вопрос о схожести Джона с Джеком был, по понятным причинам, весьма щекотливым. 

– Я ничего не хочу сказать, бро, – примирительно, но ровно сказал Вон без намёка на сожаление, удерживая его взгляд. – Только то, что ты ни разу за весь вечер не назвал его Джоном.

~*~*~

Слова Вона задели его гораздо сильнее, чем он готов был признать, и не только потому, что Рис боялся, что кто-нибудь узнает правду. Правда, в конце концов, не так уж и сильно отличалась от того, что все думали сейчас: Джек действительно ничего не помнил о своём прошлом, и то, кто он на самом деле, никак на это не влияло.

Или не должно было влиять; Рис понимал, что сам ведёт себя несправедливо – как бы он ни старался, у него не получалось думать о нём, как о другом человеке, а не о Джеке. Возможно, поначалу это и не имело никакого значения, но с тех пор, как у них завязались отношения, это стало проблемой: Рис чувствовал повисшую между ними недосказанность, и с каждым днём она давила на него всё сильнее.

Возможно, Джеку всё же стоило узнать о своём прошлом, как минимум ради того, чтобы не повторить предыдущих ошибок, если до этого когда-нибудь дойдёт – но каждый раз, когда Рис собирался с ним поговорить, ему не хватало духу, и он переводил разговор на другую тему.

Сам Джек тему своего прошлого, как ни странно, никогда не поднимал, и Рис решил, что в таком случае можно просто плыть по течению.

Вот только стоило быть готовым к тому, что с Джеком течение может занести куда угодно.

Дуло пистолета, оказавшееся у него во рту во время секса, после нескольких безмятежных месяцев оказалось неожиданностью, и Рис поперхнулся стоном, испуганно распахнув глаза и замирая; Джек неприятно ухмыльнулся и щёлкнул предохранителем.

– Зови меня Джек, детка, – жарко выдохнул он на ухо Рису и до боли сжал пальцы у него в волосах. – Давай закончим этот фарс.

Рис не мог даже представить, какое выражение должно было отразиться у него на лице, но ухмылка Джека стала ещё шире – хотя его взгляд оставался холодным и серьёзным, и из-за этого она была больше похожа на гримасу. Он вздохнул и вернул предохранитель на место, убирая пистолет и выпрямляясь; Рис даже не поморщился, когда он выскользнул из него – по крайней мере, о возбуждении они забыли оба, и это, наверное, единственное, что радовало в этой ситуации.

– Знаешь, – Джек скучающе провёл пальцем по влажному дулу пистолета, прежде чем отложить его в сторону, – я почти готов биться об заклад, что именно из-за таких лгунов, как вы с Тимми, у меня и возникли в первый раз проблемы с доверием.

Рис сухо сглотнул и приподнялся на локтях, не зная, что сказать – то, что он был до сих пор жив, никак не вязалось с тем, что говорил Джек, но проверять, блефует ли он, почему-то не хотелось.

Джек снова смерил его взглядом и провёл рукой по лицу, отстраняясь и садясь на краю кровати.

– Ты… – попробовал было начать Рис, но голос не слушался, и он закусил губу, пытаясь собраться с мыслям. – Значит, ты всё…

– Я не идиот, – резко перебил его Джек. – Кажется, я тебе это уже говорил, тыковка, но вы все почему-то продолжали считать меня дегенератом, который не способен сложить вместе два и два. Мне не обязательно помнить, кто я такой, я вполне могу сообразить и так. 

Значит, Джек всё-таки ничего не помнил; Рис не знал, облегчало это ситуацию или наоборот отягощало – он явно был не рад, но в то же время убивать Риса, кажется, не собирался, а значит, всё было не так уж и плохо.

Наверное.

– Не смотри на меня так, – раздражённо огрызнулся Джек и дёрнул плечом. – Я достаточно давно понял, мне просто было интересно, как далеко зайдёт этот фарс. Знаешь, я всё надеялся, что хоть кому-нибудь тут хватит ума ввести меня в курс дела – что либо Тимми, либо ты не выдержите и всё же подумаете, что старина Джек заслуживает знать о своём прошлом, ведь это же нездорово, что он так ненавидит самого себя из прошлого. Может, всё же рассказать ему, что это всё было его рук дело, пока это не зашло слишком далеко, – передразнил он кого-то из них тонким голосом; Рис не знал, кого именно, но это, наверное, сейчас было и не так важно. – Хотел, знаешь ли, надеяться на лучшее, думал, ну должна же у них в конце концов проснуться совесть; но нет, вам только дай волю, все хотите перекроить меня по-своему.

Дышать стало тяжело. Рис сел, подтягивая колени к груди и чувствуя, как встал комок в горле; Джек покосился на него краем глаза и презрительно фыркнул.

– Поздно строить мне глаза раненой лани, Ризи. Не бойся, я не собираюсь тебя убивать, просто хотел взглянуть на твоё лицо, когда ты поймёшь, что я в курсе. 

Тщательно выстроенный мир вокруг него снова рушился, как картонный домик; наверное, стоило это понимать с самого начала – ещё с тех пор, как Джек и Тимоти впервые объявились в Атласе, но Рис пошёл на поводу у своих желаний, не слушая голос разума, и теперь закономерно за это расплачивался.

И повезло, что не жизнью.

Как иронично оказалось то, что впервые он по-настоящему осознал, насколько другим человеком стал Джек без своих воспоминаний именно сейчас, когда он узнал правду.

– И… что ты теперь будешь делать? – негромко спросил он. Джек вскинул брови и криво усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Что, даже не извинишься за ложь? Не скажешь, что тебе жаль? Не начнёшь умолять меня остаться и клясться мне в вечной любви? Я бы сказал, что был лучшего о тебе мнения, но… нет, не был.

– Я не исправлю ничего извинениями, – тихо сказал Рис, отворачиваясь. Взгляд упал на пистолет на тумбочке; старая гиперионовская модель, кажется, когда-то принадлежавшая Тимоти – то ли Джек его прикарманил без лишних слов, то ли Тимоти сам ему оставил, по-своему по-прежнему за него переживая. – Но если для тебя это что-то значит… мне правда жаль, Джек.

– Я верю, – на удивление спокойно отозвался Джек. – Но ты прав, это уже ничего не исправит. 

Он поднялся с кровати и подхватил с пола свои джинсы, отряхнул их от пыли и начал одеваться.

– Я точно знаю только одно, – он натянуто усмехнулся. – Теперь нам точно не по пути. Видишь ли, я очень не люблю, когда меня обманывают, особенно те, кто что-то для меня значит.

Рис вздрогнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Слышать от Джека подтверждение тому, что всё, что между ними было, для него всё-таки имело значение, а не являлось частью игры в кошки-мышки, оказалось неожиданно больно.

– Куда ты пойдёшь? – бесцветно спросил он, не поднимая взгляда. Джек на мгновение замер, а затем хмыкнул и потянулся за пистолетом.

– Ты же знал, кто я такой, с самого начала, Ризи, – он постучал ногтём по выгравированному на рукояти логотипу и хищно оскалился, когда Рис настороженно на него посмотрел. – И ты тоже не такой тупица, каким иногда пытаешься казаться. Ты должен был понимать, что нам будет слишком тесно в одной компании.

Когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, Джек кивнул, видимо, заметив понимание на его лице.

– Уж если у тебя получилось возродить из пепла Атлас, – Джек дёрнул бровью, то ли подразумевая это как комплимент, то ли, напротив, как шпильку, – то у меня точно получится вернуть Гипериону былую славу. Искупать ошибки всё равно лучше от своего имени, раз уж на то пошло. А там посмотрим, кто кого.


End file.
